


Inazuma Eleven Beyond The Dream

by ShiaTOV



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Football | Soccer, Mystery, Other, Plot Twists, Sports, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: The curse which is bestowed upon Inazuma Town is completely devouring the entire town into a perpetual frost and the only key for all the chaos is none other than the Chrono Stone which is also known as the time destroyer. In order to end all of the nightmare Endou Mamoru, which has just saved after witnessing the lost of his beloved grandfather by the frost, is sent to gain the legendary stone which is lurking in the Chronos Valley. Guided by the guardian of Chronos, the lightning team starting their harsh journey which leads them not only to the stone but also the same path which has dark and malicious presence waiting at the other end.Encouters revealing true identity... visions retrieving secrets... Anguish endues agony... Climax condemned by doom.Nothing's started if there's no trigger, the end's result caused by the beginning. Find out the cause of it all and how will they meet the end. The only person who can mess the track of life time is the one who's not supposed to be there. The come back of the freezing time and let's go to the world beyond the dream.An Inazuma Eleven (all stars) alternate universe tale. Adventure and fantasy fusing, present you an unpredictable storyline. Desclaimer: Level5





	1. Prologue

A cracking frosted ice sound could be heard though it's vague. It's from a certain room below the stairs which led to the basement. Thick mist flew, spreading up to the upstairs then faded away. There's a bunch of crystal ice in the corner of the room. It covering almost half of the room and slowly but sure it frosted a bit wider. Slightly, a figure appeared right in front of the crystal.

"Isn't this what you want? For us to stay on track..."

He left after a brief sharp look at the huge freezing crystal. Something was hazily shown up inside as an unclear disembodied whisper echoing in the whole room. The ground was brushed by a gentle breeze and along with that a slip of a silhouette remained.

********

"At this rate, you're all will die.." A certain boy with black bandana on his head smirked maliciously, "there's nothing you can do.. Just give up before he gives the deadly command.."

The other boy before him desperately standing on his quivering legs which were full of bruises.

"Like I would..." He panted, "I won't.." He squeezed his chest, "WE WON'T GIVE UP!!!" He shouted with all his strength.

The red boy flinched a bit, "I thought you'd say that..." He chuckled, "of course you won't.." He glared at him, "I will say the same thing.. and.. I'll do the same thing as you do.." His amber eyes were glowing intensely, "because.. I AM you, Endou Mamoru-kun.."

_Ah, it's getting worsen and worsen.. My body is hurt like hell.. Just why does it end up like this? Oh, well.. Let me recall it.. Let's back to the beginning.._


	2. Inazuma Eleven

"COME ON!! BRING IT!!"

Shouted a certain young boy by hitting his fists with a determined smile plastered on his face. Another boy with spiky platinum hair who was standing rather far from him nodded. He rushed toward him fast while giving a sign at someone to pass the ball. Unfortunately, the pass was too high but it didn't bother him. He jumped high, spinning himself and as flame enveloping his feet, he kicked the ball hard.

"Fire Tornado!"

The ball promptly rocketing to the boy who was standing still in front of the goal. He pulled the bright orange bandana on his forehead a bit.

"Well.. Let's see if it still work.." He grinned. He raised up his hand and as a big golden palm appeared above his head, he faced it before him, "God Hand!"

The ball was stopped safely in his hand. He then threw the ball back to the spiky boy.

"That was nice one, Gouenji.." He gave a thumb up, "give me more.. Come with all your guts!" He's provoking.

"Are you sure, Endou? Just don't blame me if you're injured.." Gouenji smirked, "Kidou!"

Gouenji passed the ball to a goggles eyes boy behind him. Kidou charged as he got the ball. He sent it up by flipping back kick while Gouenji brought it back down to him by his head. Kidou shot it hard toward Endou at once.

"Twin Boost!"

Endou still used the God Hand to stop it and fortunately he did it. The trio was excitedly continuing their practice, ignoring the rest of the team members who looked very tired. The practice since the morning with the hot weather was sure drained up their energy. They're all just sitting down under a big leafy tree and watching the best trio of the team having fun on the field.

"They're such a soccer crazy, aren't they?" The one with long fern green hair boy murmured.

A gentle breeze blowing and brushing the leaves. It's a hot day yet it's not really hot as days before. It'd been a week since their last practice that was banned by the mayor of the town. The ban was just to prevent the worst situation during Summer season. Hot weather could kill and thanked to that, they're playing soccer like crazy after a week of slumber.

The sun was shining bright above the town which was acknowledged as Inazuma Town. There's a tall tower at the West of the town where someone like to spend his spare time to see the view of the entire town; it's called the Steel Tower Plaza. This tower had lightning symbol on the top of it and it became the town's source identity. Since it's just a small town which had nothing special, it's almost untouched by the other countries. There's only one who always questioned about the existence of the soccer game. Why did they play soccer for nothing all this time? Why wasn't there any tournament for soccer? No one could give him the answer. They just repeating day after day with the same activities, yet no one complaint about it but him; Endou Mamoru. The only captain of the nameless team.

"Then.. Why do I feel like I've been playing soccer for a long time?" Endou sighed by leaning on the rail of the tower, "shouldn't we join the match against the other countries' teams?"

He lost on his thought while enjoying the evening view from the tower. It's his only favorite spot to gain his energy back after a day of tiring practice. He doubted himself and everything around him. A week without soccer made him thinking about something that he never ever expected before. He knew exactly that he loved soccer from the bottom of his heart, but since when? As he realized it, he had blended with all around him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the track back of his memory. It's just remaining a pain on his head with a peak buzzing sound on his ears.

"Okay, okay.. I give up.." He groaned while covering his ears, "I wonder.." He sighed as the buzz gone, "is it okay if I leave it just like this?" He gazed out the sky with a continuing murmur, "there are already eleven of us here.. That's should be an Inazuma Eleven team.. Yeah.. That sounds great.." He got back his spirit, jumped down the tower excitedly, "we're Inazuma Eleven team.. Let's do the soccer!"

The short minded boy with bandana was rushing away with a wide grin of excitement. It's like he forgot already about the pain and the uneasy feeling he just felt. The happy-go-lucky captain couldn't wait to announce the new name for their nameless team. He's just running without paying attention at his surrounding when suddenly he bumped hard on someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry.." He bowed.

"Eh? Ma.. Mamoru?"

Endou's face gone pale at once when he saw the one he knew well before him.

 


	3. The First Step

_This is bad.._

Endou gasping silently, covering his mouth with both of his hands at once.

"Mamoru, what are you doing here at this hour? You should have___"

"I.. I.. I'm so sorry.." Endou bowed repeatedly, "I will go home right away.."

He was about to run when he felt a force pulled his back collar that stopped him on the spot. Sweat flew down and his face was gone paler. The thing came up on his mind was only 'I'm dead'. Who was this person?

"Don't just running away without me, Mamoru.. Let's go home together.."

"Ye.. Yes, jii-chan.." Said Endou with a low voice.

"As Endou Daisuke's grandson, the town's major, you have to behave yourself, Mamoru.. How many times do I have to tell you?" Daisuke sighed.

"Yes, jii-chan.. I'm so sorry.."

Daisuke dragged Endou by his collar, "you're such a brat..." He sighed, "let me guess, another soccer thing?" He raised his eyebrow.

Though Endou couldn't see Daisuke's direct stare, but he felt the tense from behind Daisuke's favorite sunglasses. This old man was sure annoying but in the other hand, he's the best grandfather he ever had. Endou gulped after Daisuke's words just now. It's not like Daisuke would forbid him from playing soccer, but it's more like he would get even the worst news about it. He didn't ever dare to ask his grandfather to join any match. Endou glanced at him timidly then nodded shortly.

"Soccer, huh?" Daisuke stared at the sky with a light sigh, "it can be a fun game and also a weapon.." He released Endou's collar, "a deadly weapon.. So, Mamoru.. Don't get killed.." He swung his arm around Endou's shoulder then dragged him home with a wide grin.

It's just a perfect chance to ask about the match, yet Endou couldn't release a single word. He urged on joining a tournament, no, just a friendship match for the starter was more than enough. The team he had was strong enough and they could win at least one or two. Endou clenched his fist in determination, strengthened his heart and as he's about to open his mouth, a shining ball guarded by penguins zooming in to him that didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. It's a direct hit and Endou was pushed back to the goal roughly.

"Endou!!" The team was panicked.

"Are you okay?" A red haired boy reached Endou's hand to help him.

"I'm okay, Hiroto.. Thanks.." Endou grinned, "sorry, I'm spacing out during practice.. I'm okay now.. Let's continue, guys.." He kicked the ball, "Kazemaru, Someoka, Tsunami, Tachimukai and Sakuma.. I want you as defender while Gouenji, Kidou, Hiroto, Toramaru and Fudou as forward.. Let's make it like a real match.."

All the team members nodded and they stayed on their position like Endou said. Forward team was charging to defender team and they desperately tried their best to steal the ball from one another. The busy legs were going here and there in the middle of the field and no one was able to bring the ball to the goal. Endou stared at them sharply like scanning all the players movements. He would know for sure if one of them made a mistake during the practice.

"Endou, prepare yourself!" Kidou shouted, "Death Zone!"

Three of them made a triangular position then jumped high at the same time. After several spins, they united their kick to send the ball directly to the goal with full energy. Endou nodded and prepared himself to stop it, but this time he used different technique. He hit the ground with his fist after a jump and released an outer dimension barrier to cover him.

"Ijigen The Hand!"

Instead of stopping it, the ball was deflected upward successfully.

"I'll get the ball.." Said Tachimukai while running to where the ball was gone.

"It's more powerful than last time.. That's great Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou.." Endou thumb up at them.

"You think so? I don't think it's match to the standard limit, Endou.." Kidou threw his sight away.

"What do you mean, Kidou? We're all have been powered up.. I can feel it.."

"No we aren't, Endou.. We don't even deserve a team name with just like this.." Gouenji looked at Endou sharply.

"A name?" Endou tilted his head, "Ah, about that.. I have already got the name.." He grinned wide, "we're Inazuma Eleven team.. How is it?"

At a short moment all the team members were looking at one another with a flat face then they broke into teary laugh.

"Inazuma Eleven?? That's lame.. Are you serious?" Mocked Someoka.

"That's our captain, though.. With the straight simple thought.. You got us, captain.." Added Tsunami.

"STOP LAUGHING!! We.. Well... If it's not... Umm... What.. It.. Would be?" Endou tried to defend himself.

A tap on his shoulders flinched him. He turned to right and left and found his two very best friends stood behind him with an assure smile.

"So, finally you have decided.." Said Gouenji.

"I see.. This is your first step after all.." Said Kidou.

"Kidou? Gouenji?"

"Guys, please.. Stop teasing our captain.." Kidou sighed, "isn't this what you're, no, we're waiting for all this time? A name for this nameless team.. Now that Endou has decided the name, why don't we appreciate it?"

"Sorry.. Sorry..." Someoka excused, "well, it's not like I don't like it.. Don't worry captain, we're all with you.. Whatever our name, we're right behind you and following you everywhere you go.." He thumb up at Endou.

Endou was stunned by the team's relief smile. This was the sign for him to take the next step in order to achieve his dream.

_No, it's our dream.._

 


	4. The Coach is ME

Endou was wondering about what Gouenji and Kidou said last time.

"Doesn't deserve a name, huh?" He muttered, "and when we finally got the name, nothing changes.."

"You look so depressed, what's wrong, Mamoru?"

Daisuke suddenly joining Endou sitting at the opposite of him at the dinning table. He put a mug of hot chocolate near a plate of steak in front of him while staring at his beloved grandson. Waiting for him to open his mouth would be forever and thus he decided to dig in his yummy steak before it's getting cold.

"Ji.. Jii-chan.." Endou finally spoke up.

"What is it, Mamoru?"

"I..." Endou hesitated, "I.. We're.. Can we..." He squeezed his hands, "can we join a soccer match?"

Daisuke paused his hand from bringing the food to enter his mouth. His brown eyes were staring at Endou with a full shock in seconds.

"Jii-chan.. I'm so sorry for being stubborn and forcing my will.. but.. I don't think this is right.." Endou insisted, "soccer isn't just for one team.. Soccer is___"

"Have you decided your team name, Mamoru?" Daisuke cut then continued his dinner.

"Yes, jii-chan.. The name is Inazuma Eleven.." Endou determined.

Daisuke gave a small smile, "such a lame name.."

Endou blushed in shame. He hid his face by looking away at the other direction.

"The right time will surely come as you're really ready for that, Mamoru.."

"Jii-chan, so you allow us to join a match?" Endou excited.

Daisuke shook his head, "it's more like I give my blessings upon you and your team.."

"Blessings?"

Daisuke sighed lightly, "if it's the right track we should take then I'll let it just flow.." He gently looking at his grandson's confused face, "ah, let's finish our dinner, Mamoru.."

The tense uneasy feeling once again caught Endou that made him had to squeeze his chest. He felt like something wasn't right but what was it? Endou wasn't sure but one that he could only do was just hoping that everything would be fine.

"A new hissatsu technique?" Kazemaru exclaimed, "what it will be?"

"Umm... I'm not sure, but jii-chan told me last night before we called it a day.." Endou made a thinking pose, "he just said that if I could overcome this technique, we might be able to join our first match.."

"Huh? What's that? Why it's just you, Endou? What about us?" Someoka protested.

Endou looked at all his teammates, "you guys of course have to be more than this.. I think jii-chan wants to tell us that our level is still below the standard to face the world.." He said, "though I think that we're already strong enough..."

"Endou, let's train hard.. That's the only thing we can do now until the right time comes.." Said Kidou by tapping Endou's shoulder.

Easy to talk but hard to do, that's the fact that they couldn't avoid. No matter how hard they tried, they still couldn't conquer their now level. In the end they just fell on the ground remaining hard panting. After the dismissed, Endou stopped by the tower to enjoy the evening view like usual. He leaned on the rail, closed his eyes and feeling the fresh evening breeze that brushed his hair gently.

"Now what should I do?" He ended up in murmur, "they seem expecting high about the soccer match.."

"MAMORU, GET DOWN AND GO HOME!!"

Endou startled then gulped in fear as he looked at the one who shouted at him. Daisuke glared at him from below.

"Jii-chan?? I'm sorry.." Endou jumped down.

"Geez, this brat.." Daisuke annoyed, "just what are you doing up there? You know that you have to straight home after your practice before dusk.."

"Yes, jii-chan.. I was spacing out.. I'm really really sorry, jii-chan.."

Daisuke pinned Endou's head with his arm then dragged him, "any progress?"

"Unfortunately no, jii-chan.."

"Hoo.. Giving up already?"

Endou stayed silent. How could he give an answer while he even didn't have any idea about how to level up the team? He was really sure that his team was strong enough but from what Daisuke said, it's obvious that they're still lack of power.

"Say, Jii-chan.. Can we get someone to monitoring us during practice and training?"

Daisuke grinned wide, "well, yeah.."

"Ah, really? Thank you very much, jii-chan.. I can't wait to see the one who will be our coach.." Endou excited, "how long it takes to search for the coach, jii-chan?"

Daisuke chuckled, "no need to wait, Mamoru.. Because you're already with one.."

"Eh?" Endou confused.

"Your coach is ME.." Daisuke pointed at himself with a wide grin.

Endou froze up by his grandfather's words just now. His thought couldn't comprehend how this would work. The major of the town, Endou Daisuke, would be the coach? Endou gulped as Daisuke dragged him home by his back collar like before.

 


	5. Revealing a Little Secret

No need a long wait to see how the team would be like under Daisuke's order. Right after he proclaimed himself as Inazuma Eleven's coach, he began the torturing training until no one could stand on their feet, including Endou. In the other hand, they thanked him that they could get some strong new hissatsu techniques. This was more than Endou expected.

"Ji.. Jii-chan.."

Daisuke glared at Endou, "HEY! Hold your tongue, young man.. I'm your coach, not your old man.."

Endou froze up while the team members shrunken behind him.

"I'M SO SORRY, COACH.." Endou bowed.

"So, what is it?" Daisuke glanced at him.

Endou hesitated to open his mouth or it's more like he's too nervous to release a word. He shook his head slowly indicating of canceling any inquiry. Daisuke tapped his back then pointed his thumb at the field and the team rushed back to their position. It's been days or weeks, Endou had lost in counting how long did his grandfather becoming the coach. The sadistic-slave-driver coach which could destroy the fragile body of the Inazuma Eleven players. Right after he ended the practice, he walked away leaving the dying boys under the evening sky.

"This... Driving.. Me.. Crazy..." Tsunami panted hard while lying down on the ground.

"I can't take it anymore..." Tachimukai curled up with a tears on his eyes.

"Are you okay, Endou?" Kidou tapped Endou's shoulder, making sure that the captain wasn't knocked out.

"Don't.. Worry, Kidou.." Endou tried to stand.

"The team state is not really good to continue the practice.." Kidou explained by scanning the situation, "we need at least two days to take a rest, Endou.."

Endou threw his head down in depression. He couldn't bear the shame as captain that let his team suffered a lot like this. This was a military practice, not a soccer practice anymore. His mind was struggling in attempt to complain to the coach. He didn't dare to do that yet the team's life was in his hands. Endou strengthened his heart, then knocking Daisuke's office.

"Jii-chan.. I need to talk to you.."

"Come in.."

As one of Daisuke's guards opened the door, Endou came in then stood still right in front of the door. He's too nervous to face his grandfather since filed a complaint could be counted as defying.

"What is it, Mamoru? Isn't it your sleeping time?" Daisuke leaned his back.

"Jii-chan.. I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I need to talk about our practice menu.." Endou's hands quivering.

Daisuke waved his hand then the guards left the room immediately. He let Endou to sit on the armchair near his desk.

"Now we can talk about anything, my dear.." Daisuke smiled gently.

Endou gulped, "jii-chan.. Actually, we have a little problem about recent practice.. The whole team is too tired and they will be absent for the next two days.."

"Then?"

"Jii-chan.. The training you gave was too___"

Endou held his words to spill out as he saw a tense stare from Daisuke. Sweat flew down and his face was pale. He froze up and his heart throbbed fast as his grandfather slowly stood up then came closer to him. He then sat down right next to him.

"If you said so.." Daisuke twined his arm around Endou's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, my dear.."

Endou stayed freezing with a hard pound on his heart. His mind still lost with the sudden eerie feeling he felt just now. For a second, he felt like the person before him wasn't the usual grandfather he knew.

"I did that for your team's sake.. You maybe don't know that your team's power need to be forced until they break the limit, so you will get the unlimited power.." Explained Daisuke calmly, "but if you said so.. Then I will downgraded the training level.."

"Eh? Jii-chan.." Endou looked at Daisuke in puzzled.

"Now just take a rest.. You will be fine tomorrow and let's continue the practice.."

"But.. Jii-chan.. My teammates are...."

"Just stay still.. It won't be hurt.. Struggle will just make it worse.." Daisuke smiled, "Be a nice boy until the time comes, my dear.. Until then.. Until I can manage my own right track.."

Endou's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain on his head. His vision blurred in sudden and he didn't even get with what's happening to him. As he knew that everything was black. Daisuke let the guard to hold Endou and brought him to his room. A cold smile plastered on his face as his brown eyes radiated a glum freezing look at a certain direction.

 


	6. The Beginning of The End

"Chrono Stone?" Endou unsure.

"Yes.. Find it.." Said Daisuke with a quiver tone, "it's the only way to settle all of this mess..." He grabbed Endou's shoulders tight with a determined stare.

Before Endou could give an agreement nod, the tremor shook the whole mansion where Endou lived with his grandfather. The situation was getting worse with a bunch of huge crystal ice enveloping almost half of the mansion. Everything came with no one noticed and as they realized it everything was a doom. They're surrounded by the frosted ice which came out of the blue. It's crawling out and starting to freeze everything around the mansion and even could freeze the whole town. Inazuma Town was in a big serious danger.

"But.. Jii-chan, how____"

"Go and find the guardian of the Chronos in the West of Ather Land.. Ask him to guide you.." Daisuke tapped Endou's back.

"Jii-chan.. You're not coming with me?" Endou worried.

Daisuke shook his head slowly. Even if he forced his only grandson to leave the town immediately, the bandana boy would surely ignore his order and choosing to stay with him. There's no other choice but to kick the brat out of the town in a rough way. Someone forcedly grab Endou's waist from behind in sudden. As he's lifted up high he saw his grandfather was frozen up along with the whole town. Tears flowing down his cheeks as a frustrated scream burst out from his mouth. He's out of his mind and struggling hard, ignoring his friends who were trying to assuage him.

"Endou, please calm down.." Said Kidou by preventing the captain of the team from jumping out of the aircraft.

"Endou, please.. Listen to us.." Gouenji held one of Endou's arm.

Drowned in sob of despair, Endou held himself to calm and as they thought that the captain was calmed down, Kidou and Gouenji loosened their grab on him.

"Endou, please listen to us.." Kidou tapped Endou's shoulder, "we're here for you.. We're also in shock with what's happened to our town, but we don't have any other choice.."

"What we can do now is just to find the Chrono Stone to save the town.." Added Gouenji.

"Captain, crying won't solve the case.. So, let's do this... " Said Toramaru with a determined smile.

Endou looked at his teammates with tears still flew down, "but how?" He muttered.

"What do you mean with 'how', captain?" Tsunami grinned, "there's no 'how' in this mission.."

Hiroto came closer to Endou then pulled his hands to help him to stand up, "let's go to Ather Land.." He said in determination.

Endou nodded slowly, wiped out his tears then grabbed his fist tight. Though he's still shocked after seeing his beloved grandfather froze up in front of his eyes, he believed that he's not died yet. The only hope was the Chrono Stone; this term was deeply pegged on his mind.

"Then.. What should we do now? Where to start, Endou?" Fudou sarcastically threw a stare at Endou.

"We have no clue at all.." Tachimukai panicked.

"And also, this Ather Land is so wide and so crowded.. How can we find the guardian, Endou?" Sakuma scanning all around him.

"No idea.." Endou flatly answered.

"This is pain.. If we're divided in to small teams and separately looking for him, we will end up lost.." Kazemaru thinking hard.

After the team was safely landed on the Ather Land, they wandering to nowhere with uncertain destination and the worst was they had no money. No food, no water and no shelter, that's enough to kill them slowly. Endou sighed heavily as he fell himself under a big tree at the corner of the park. His throat was already begging for a drop of water.

"I wonder if I die of starving.. That will be a shame.." Endou muttered.

He looked at his teammates who were so tired and pale. This hurt his heart the most. He couldn't stand to see them dying in front of his eyes. The same situation with when they're tired to dead after the harsh training under his grandfather's order. At a moment, he felt a sharp pain on his head and heart at the same time followed by a buzzing sound on his ears.

_It's coming again.._

The same pain as if he's trying to trace back his memory. Even if his teammates were panicked, they could do a thing but tried to keep him conscious. At time like this, usually someone would appear to help the hero, that's how the plot of the most story goes and that's also happens to the captain who was struggling with his unbearable pain.

"Take him and follow me! Hurry!" A certain unknown boy in hoodie who appeared out of nowhere, giving a sign for them to follow him.

Kidou and Gouenji looked at each other then nodded. This wasn't the right time to distrust anyone who wanted to help them. Endou's safety was their priority this time. Soon, they could release a sigh of relief as Endou could rest peacefully on a comfy bed in a certain house.

"There.. he will be fine.." Said the unknown boy.

"Thank you very much for helping us, but who are you?" Asked Kidou in alert.

"Me?" The boy flinched, "ah, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself.." The boy uncovered his hoodie, "I'm the one whom you're looking for.." He smiled, "I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi.. The guardian of Chronos.. Just call me Yuuichi if you don't mind, Endou Mamoru's puppets.."

 


	7. Guardian of Chronos

All of the boys were shocked after what Yuuichi said.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!" Someoka growled, ready to send his fist on Yuuichi's face.

"Someoka, stop it! Don't make a fuss here.." Kidou held Someoka's arm, "just let him do or say as he pleased.. As long as he just making fun of ten of us.." He glared at Yuuichi.

Yuuichi chuckled, "well.. Please listen to your second captain, if you don't want to see him more suffering than this..." He glanced at Endou who was still sleeping soundly, "wondering why can I find you and know about you guys looking for me?" He leaned his back, "just as simple as you're known yourselves as an ar____"

Yuuichi's words were disrupted by a faint groan from the unconscious boy who was slowly opening his eyes. Endou tried to sit with the help of Kidou and Gouenji.

"What.. What's going on here? Where are we? What's happened, guys?" Endou held his head, enduring the pain which still remained.

"Endou, don't force yourself.. Just take more rest and leave everything to us.." Kidou reassuring Endou.

"I'm okay, Kidou.. Don't worry.. and.. Who are you?" Endou looked at Yuuichi.

Yuuichi smiled, "I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi.. The guardian of Chronos.. It's nice to meet you, Endou Mamoru.." He bowed.

"EH!? You.. Are.. The guardian of Chronos???" Endou shouted in shock while pointing at Yuuichi, "but.. but... but..."

"Don't point your finger at me, it's rude.." Yuuichi avoiding Endou's point finger, "and don't look at me like you have seen a ghost like that, Endou Mamoru.." He sighed.

"PLEASE, kindly guide us to the Chrono Stone.." Endou adjured by tugging on Yuuichi's sleeves.

Yuuichi touched Endou's hands, "Endou Mamoru.. I need to tell you something.." He closed his eyes briefly, "it's not like I forbid you from taking the stone, but.. Better if you just let the chaos sealing them up.."

"What are you talking about?" Endou was furious, tightening his grab on Yuuichi's arm.

"I'm talking about.. It's better for you to stay back from the stone or else.." Yuuichi sighed, "you will see the end of your own world.." He looked at Endou sharply.

It's hard for Endou to comprehend what Yuuichi said, but he needed to get the stone as fast as he could no matter what. He loosened his grab on Yuuichi's arms then fell himself on his knees. Once again the pain stung him that made him panted hard. This made all his teammates got more worried of him. The boys were too busy with their captain, not knowing that Yuuichi had a cold small smile plastered on his face.

"So, he still doesn't realize it yet, huh.. What a slowpoke.." Yuuichi muttered behind them then staring at Kidou, "he should be the one who can set him in, but.. why?"

"I.. Have.. To get.. The.. Chrono.. Stone.." Said Endou trying to hold himself, "please.. In order to save my jii-chan.."

Yuuichi kept silent as he's watching the struggle within Endou's heart. He could feel the sorrow and weeping beyond his eyes. This was his pure heart. An agony of the empty soul.

"You've been through a lot.." Yuuichi tapped Endou's head.

"Huh?" Endou confused.

Yuuichi smiled gently, "though you don't know yourself quite well, but we know exactly who you really are, Endou Mamoru.. You're carrying those feelings within you without even being noticed by the vessel.. So, it's none other than you.. You're really the one.." He extended his hand toward Endou, "I've decided.. If it's you.. I'm sure that everything will be fine.."

While loosing the track of what the navy haired boy before him was talking about, Endou reached his hand then standing up slowly. His mouth couldn't release a single word to at least questioned him about what he just said, but he could feel a warm stream spreading out inside his heart that gave him a fresh feeling.

"I'll take you there.." Said Yuuichi lightly, "though I'm not supposed to do this.." He sighed.

"Are you serious? You will?" Endou excited.

"Yeah.. And actually.. You can count me in.."

"Eh??" The whole team confused.

"Just let me to join your team.." Yuuichi smiled.

Endou grinned wide as he thumb up at Yuuichi with a short clear YES answer. He looked very excited and forgot already with all his sorrow like usual. The happy-go-lucky boy whom everyone would count on.

"I guess this is the best choice.." Yuuichi looking at Endou who was busy talking to his teammates, "if it's him.. I'm really sure that he can save him in different way.."

They were about to start their journey when someone suddenly appeared before them. Seemed like no one noticed this person but them. This person was wearing a coat which covering him/her from top to toe.

"You again.." Yuuichi sighed instead of surprising, "don't you dare to lecture me.. This is my own choice.. It's nothing to do with them.." He insisted.

The hooded person gave a small smile, "so, it turns out this way.." He then walked away.

While Endou and his team were confusing and wondering about who that person was, Yuuichi clenched his fists with a bit quiver on his shoulders.

"Endou Mamoru.." Yuuichi looked at Endou, "danger is waiting ahead.. Are you really sure want to keep this on?"

"Absolutely!" Endou determined.

Yuuichi sighed, "before we go.. Endou, whatever happens to us, I want you to believe in yourself for you're Endou Mamoru.. The only captain we trust.."

Endou nodded in determination though he couldn't really get it. Thus, they started the journey guided by the guardian of Chronos which was also known as the navigator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: due to a very tight schedule the next update will be at the end of December or January 2018. I'm so sorry for the delay. No need to worry of discontinuation, 'coz I won't leave one of my masterpiece. Kindly enjoy the show & thank you very much for stopping by.


	8. Epsilon

"Tiger Drive!"

Toramaru shot the ball with all of his strength. A tiger seemed to power up the shoot by roaring loudly and thus made the ball boosted to the goal. Meanwhile, there's someone with wavy black hair and a pair of sharp amber eyes who was standing still in front of the goal, with arms crossed on his chest. He just stayed calm like not really care about the speedy ball which was aiming at him and finally catched the ball with his hand like it was nothing. This made Toramaru shocked that he could just grit his teeth in defeat.

"What's this? Is this all you've got?" The wavy black haired guy threw the ball back at Toramaru, "you disappointed me.."

A certain fern green haired girl with buns on her head chuckled, "this can't even count as a warm up, right Desarm-kun? What do you think, Alpha, Gamma, Ray Rukh?" She glanced at some boys behind her.

Alpha and Gamma were just shrugged while Ray Rukh was doing nothing.

"Beta, go get some scores.." Said Desarm lazily, not interested in the play.

"Yes, Desarm-kun~" Said Beta with childish playful tone, "JUST PREPARE TO DIE, SCUMS!!!" She suddenly changed her personality from cute mode to violent mode.

Beta charged fast, passing through some players of Endou's team and crashed them down. Even Gouenji and Kidou couldn't keep themselves from Beta's power and speed.

"Shoot Command 07!" Exclaimed her, sending the ball up by splitting it into two, "Double Shoot!"

She jumped high then shoot the two fission balls by double volley kicked. While the fission balls were fusing together, it flew directly to where Endou's standing. It's too fast that made him couldn't use one of his hissatsu. After seeing Endou was blown back by the shoot, Beta giggled and smiling cutely at Desarm. All the Inazuma team were gathered at the goal to help Endou.

"I scored one.. Who's next?" Proffered Beta playfully.

"Epsilon.." Endou muttered furiously, clenching his fists.

Yes, they're team Epsilon with Desarm as the captain of the team. Their first encounter was hard to explain since they weren't at the usual place. It's right after Yuuichi guided Endou and the team to at least close by the location of the Chrono Stone, all of them were absorbed by some kind like sand storm to the unknown world. It's like the underworld with no ray of sun nor light; it's pitch black. There they met with Epsilon then had a match.

"You still want the Chrono Stone?" Desarm looking down at Inazuma team, "let's play and entertain me more until the time is over.."

"My calculation.. You all won't survive that long.. This place poisoning your body and you will die less than fifteen minutes.." Said Ray Rukh flatly.

"Say, Ray Rukh-kun.. don't you say that we will have more skeletons around here? That's disgusting.." Said Gamma annoyingly.

"But this time is special, Gamma.. See.. It's Endou Mamoru right there.." Beta pointed at Endou, "he will surely become an adorable decoration around our rooms.." She giggled.

"You're too excited, Beta.. " Desarm sighed.

"Of course I'm excited, Desarm-kun.. How can I keep calm if it's here with us.. We just have to let them rotten then take it.." Beta smiled.

Endou didn't get with what they say and even didn't care about it. He tried to stand by the help of Kidou and Gouenji.

"Just stop blabbing and resume the game!" Shouted Endou by hitting his fists.

Kidou looked at Gouenji then they nodded. As they was sure that Endou was okay, they're back on their positions. Beta, Gamma, Alpha and Desarm were flinched after Endou's words. They looked at one another then looked back to the Inazuma team.

"Say, goggles-kun.." Beta whispered at Kidou who was near her, "don't tell me that he's dense.." She sighed, "aren't you guys being cruel to him? Seems like he doesn't know anything about himself.."

Kidou grabbed Beta's hand tight, "don't you dare to insult him!" He threatened.

After that, Beta pouted in annoyance and rubbing her hand then back to her position.

"So, let's resume and don't forget that once you're lost, you will be buried here alive and die for us.." Desarm crossed his arms.

Sweat flew down on Endou's face as he gritted in fear. It's a deadly game which cost his teammates life. The game which determined his path to the Chrono Stone. It's a trading game with just only the winner team could be out of there while the loser team would be left over and died. Epsilon was basically an unknown team. They didn't speak a word about themselves, but in the other hand they knew well about Endou and his goals. Epsilon seemed targeting the same thing as Endou; it's the Chrono Stone; but from what Gamma and Beta said before, it could be assumed that they're already there for a long time. Were they imprisoned there?


	9. Hope of Despair

"Us! Us! Give it to us!!" Two boys begging at Beta.

"Mark, Dylan, make it in!" Beta passed to the boys.

As Mark got the ball, they smirked each other. They jumped and kicked the ball at the same time. A violet unicorn silhouette appeared behind and as it's following, the ball headed toward the goal powerfully.

"Unicorn Boost!"

Endou hit the ground, making an outer shield, "Ijigen The Hand!"

The ball broke the shield then rocketing to the goal behind him directly. One more score for Epsilon. Endou desperately got the ball then kicked it to Hiroto. He's dribbling toward the opponent's field fast, but distracted by Reiza. Unfortunately, Reiza could easily stole the ball from him, then she passed it to Einamu who passed it to Beta. Without wasting the time, Beta used the Double Shoot and again it went in Inazuma's goal like nothing.

"This is bad.." Endou took the ball in glum, "what should I do, jii-chan?" He muttered.

At a certain corner of the field where no one noticed, a navy haired boy who was recently joined Inazuma team was just standing silently, scanning all the situation like searching for an opening. He nodded after he's sure of something then approaching Endou who was still in a glum atmosphere.

"Endou.. Don't stop the ball.. You won't be able.. Just let the ball in to reduce the fatal injury.." Yuuichi tapped Endou's shoulders, "leave everything to me and let me lead your team.." He looked at Endou sharply.

"But, Yuuichi I___"

"Endou.. Your body can't stand for more damage.. You're poisoned already.." Yuuichi worried.

Endou shut his mouth in defeat. He could feel that his body was going numb slowly. He even almost lost his accuracy in aiming the ball. It's been three times that he missed the pass, causing the ball rolling out of the line. It's true that he felt the pain, but there's another pain which was different inside him. It's more painful than the poison effect that made him squeezed his chest and panted hard.

"It's ten minutes already and let's see how long can you stand.." Desarm smirked, "Beta, Alpha, Gamma, Mark, Dylan.. If you're fed of being here just finish them fast.." Exclaimed him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here.." Gamma excited, "Beta, Alpha!" He gave a sign, "Shoot Command 24!"

The trio jumped at the same time and as the ball was covered by prism-like energy, they united their shoot. The ball was promptly toward the goal with rainbow as its tail.

"Omega Attack!"

Endou closed his eyes briefly, then he dodged the shoot.

"Yeah! We gained one more.." Beta smiled in joy.

"Inazuma team.. Just let them scoring as they pleased.. All we need to do is just make more score than them.. Let's just focus on offense.." Yuuichi clapped his hands as he led the team to gather around him, "just don't let them to touch the ball.. Give the ball to Kidou, Gouenji and me.." He looked at Kidou and Gouenji.

Kidou and Gouenji nodded, "okay.."

Yuuichi made Tachimukai and Fudou to watch Endou, since he looked paler and weaker. He tried his best to keep standing despite his pain which was gnawing inside him.

"Keep up yourself.. Don't look so depressed.." Fudou tapped Tachimukai's shoulder, "for his sake.."

Tachimukai nodded, "ah, o.. okay.. I'm sorry.."

Meanwhile in the middle of the field, Yuuichi tried his best to keep the ball from Epsilon players. The ball was back and forth for minutes that no one could steal. Once he saw an opening, he dribbled to the opponent's goal where Desarm was. Yuuichi prepared to shoot and let Desarm to charged an energy in his hand. As Yuuichi's foot touched the ball, he kicked it slow to the very side of the goal that Desarm himself couldn't make it on time to reach it from entering the goal. That's one score for Inazuma team without any effort.

"You're just focusing yourself on the front players.. That's your biggest weakness.." Yuuichi smiled.

Desarm gritted in anger, "that won't do for the second time!" He brawled.

"No.. No.. There's no second time, Desarm-kun.." Yuuichi walked away.

Yuuichi had the team's cheers. One score was more than enough to chase Epsilon. While the other players were pumped up on preparing the next attack, Yuuichi worried about Endou's life. For some reason the poison didn't affect the team but him. It's almost fifteen minutes and Endou was slowly losing his consciousness. He fell on his knees while panting hard.

"Captain, switch with me.. I will handle this.." Said Tachimukai.

"No.. I..." Endou tried to stand.

"But, captain.." Tachimukai worried.

Endou finally fainted that made the team rushed to him. The game was automatically stopped for a while. The Inazuma team had no choice but to let Tachimukai to be their goal keeper while Endou was resting on the bench.

"It's on time.. Fifteen minutes and he fell.." Gamma chuckled, "now just waiting for him to die slowly on the bench.."

"He won't die easily, Epsilon! You know that well.. Just shut your mouth and resume the game!" Kidou brawled.

"Now that our captain isn't looking at us, let's going crazy, guys.." Exclaimed Tsunami who short jumped in excitement.

"Looks like this will be interesting.." Kidou smirked.

"Going crazy, huh? So, we're there already.." Gouenji gave a small determined smile.

The atmosphere of the Inazuma Eleven team changed a bit. They're ready to commence next attack. What's happening to them? They're surrounded by an eerie aura that for a short moment could intimidate Epsilon's players.

 


	10. Inazuma Berserk

"Good morning, captain.. How's your feeling?" Greeted Tachimukai who sat right next to Endou's bed.

Endou's eyes snapped open in shock with a jolt sit. He's scanning all around him and found that he's in a certain room with comfy bed. His mind gone blank not even left a pinch of memory, or it's because he's just up? He looked at Tachimukai who was busy with a cup of tea with some cookies on the nightstand next to the bed. He tried to recall about his last memory, but it's a bit hard.

"It's disappointing, right captain? It's just one more goal and we could win over them.." Said Tachimukai, gave the cup to Endou.

Endou flinched, "about what, Tachimukai?" His hands trembling.

"Eh? Captain, isn't it obvious?" Tachimukai conviced, "Epsilon of course.."

At that moment, Endou let go the cup from his hand causing the hot tea spilled up on the blanket. His eyes widened full of fear that made him grabbed Tachimukai's shirt tightly.

"That's it! Tachimukai, tell me what's happened! Where are the others? How about us? Are we stuck instead of Epsilon? Is anyone injured?" Endou was histerically out of his mind.

"Ca.. Captain, please calm down.." Tachimukai tried to calm him, "we're all okay.. No one's injured.."

Hearing the fuss in Endou's room, making some of his teammates including Kidou and Gouenji rushed in and helped Tachimuka to calm their only captain. This situation brought their memory back to the glum time when they're still stuck with Epsilon.

The Inazuma team was like snapped out from their slumber that performing a rough play. It's not long after Endou fainted and Tsunami declared the crazy idea. Kazemaru took the first move by stealing the ball from Beta easily. He's dribbling it, passing through some Epsilon players smoothly.

"Fuujin no Mai!"

Kazemaru trapped someone before him in a big vacuum of wind, while he jumped around until it dispersed the opponent. It sent him flied off while Kazemaru continued the dribbling.

"Hijikata!!" A certain funny short black haired boy shouted after Hijikata.

"I'm okay, Kogure.. Held him!" Hijikata shouted.

Kazemaru shot the ball hard in order to pass it to Gouenji who was already near the goal, but unfortunately Kogure took the cut by spinning legs.

"Senpujin!" Kogure saved the ball, "Beta!" He passed it.

As Beta got the ball, she's being cut in sudden by Hiroto. She froze up because of the deadly glare of his eyes that ten times scarier than when Desarm was angry. The aggressive players were driving Epsilon crazy. Hiroto who was far from the goal suddenly made a shot.

"Ryuusei Blade!"

He kicked the ball after a spin jump and let the ball, which was covering by purplish aura, zooming in to the goal powerfully, but it's not done yet, there was Gouenji who was chasing Hiroto's shoot. He made it as a shoot chain by swung his arm to summon tendrils of fire then kicked the ball hard after he spin jumped.

"Bakunetsu Screw!"

The ball launched straight ahead with doubling power that made Desarm couldn't stop it. Another goal for Inazuma team but without a cheer celebration like before. The team was just staying still with a tense atmosphere. This time, Desarm was at his limit. He threw the ball at Beta, but hurriedly being cut by Kidou who passed it to Fudou. He brought the ball with tremendous power by crashing out some of the opponent's players. Without any sign, he suddenly passed to no one at the empty space which suddenly got caught by Kidou.

"Koutei Penguin!" Kidou kicked the ball.

"Ni Gou!" Sakuma & Someoka linked the kick.

That's the last shoot that almost brought Inazuma to the victory, when an unexpected thing occurred. The glare of all of Inazuma team was tensing up. Desarm could feel that the opposite team's monstrous power was powering up constantly. Something wasn't right about this lightning team.

"Now it's time to end this quick, guys.." Said Kidou in casual tone with a glum eerie aura.

After a short nod, they dashed separately, like knowing well what to do next even without an order, but none of them could touch the ball because someone in hoodie interfered by monopolizing it. Thus remained the game stopped at once. A bright light snapped the area that bursted and blinded them out, left no one of the lightning team on the battle field. As they knew that they're already at the previous place under the bright warm sun above, guided by the hoodie to a certain inn.

"..and that's how we end up in this place, Endou.." Kidou tapped Endou's shoulder.

Endou was totally shocked, "s.. so.." He blinked in confusion, "wh.. where is this hoodie guy?"

"I'm here, Endou Mamoru.." The lifesaver guy entering the room, "it's nice to see you again.." He uncovered his face, revealing a grayish hair "I'm Fubuki Shirou.."

 


	11. The Spill Forbidden Words

"Fu.. bu.. ki... Shirou?" Endou muttered in shock.

Fubuki smiled gently tapping Endou's shoulder, "just take more rest, Endou Mamoru.. Then we're___"

"Fubuki, tell me who are you exactly!?" Endou slapped Fubuki's hand. He felt there's something with Fubuki which disturbed him a lot.

Fubuki closed his eyes briefly, "for now, I'm just Fubuki Shirou, captain.. I'll join your team and fight alongside with you.." He smiled, "just don't think too much about it.."

Endou was struggling after Fubuki's words. He knew that this Fubuki hid something from him, but he couldn't force him to reveal himself for more. He didn't want another stranger in his team, yet he couldn't fight it back for some reason. It's like he's under pressure of something unseen. Days passed, Endou was feeling much better with just a bit stung of pain in his head every time he standing up. Soon, he learned that Epsilon was one of the underworld's lower rank rulers that often looking for human being to make them as a dish or else. They wouldn't be able to go to the surface and just playing around with Endou's team while waiting for Endou's death. It's not clear what would they do after that, but something else distracted them to held Endou from running away from them, even they spread out poisonous air to shorten the death. The other unclear thing was how could Endou's team weren't tainted by the poison? That still remained unsolved and seemed like the whole team wouldn't spill a word about it.

Endou nodded lightly while sipping his cup of tea, "I see.." He sighed, "then.. Yuuichi, what to do next? We've been kicked out from the nearest location to the Chrono Stone.."

Yuuichi thought hard by touching his chin, "that's the point.. I don't know either.."

"Captain, why don't we use the spare time to enjoy this town's view?" Fubuki smiled to assure Endou not to force himself more than this.

"No! We have to move quick!" Endou insisted.

Fubuki switched his smile into a glum expression with a bit amber glow on his eyes, "you shouldn't have woken up this early, Endou Mamoru.." He murmured.

"Oh, Endou.. There's something I want to ask you.. " Yuuichi looked at Endou seriously.

"About what, Yuuichi? Go ahead.."

Yuuichi hesitated but he urged to spill the words which were stuck in his mouth, "why did you let them to go out of control?"

Endou flinched, didn't get with what Yuuichi said. He just stared at him with one of his eyebrows raised up and a short 'huh?' indicating that he confused totally with the topic.

"You're their source of power.. You're supposed to limit their free will.." Yuuichi got worried, "it's really a pain to handle them when they're out of their mind due to the lost of the balancing will power.." He sighed, "but thanks to Fubuki who stopped them from doing further brutality.. Or else, they would be a killing machine.."

"What!?" Endou was shocked, "what do you mean___"

"Woah, easy.. easy.." Fudou interrupted by rushing in between Endou and Yuuichi, "stop right there, you wavy navy boy.." He glared at Yuuichi, "that's out of the border line.. Please stay back.."

Kidou dragged Yuuichi by tapping on his shoulder, "don't your dare to go further or..." He tightened the grab, "you will be separated from your current vessel.." He released him by pushed him back off.

For a short moment, Yuuichi felt the tense orbs aiming at him from all the team who was there with him. That made his heart throbbed fast as sweat flew down his forehead. The eerie air which was the same with back then was back, haunting him once more. As the guardian of Chronos, he should have known everything about Endou and his teammates, but this was the first time that the boys went beyond his understanding. He doubted himself for letting him to be a guide for the bandana boy. Was this the right path for him? He looked at Fubuki who was staying silent at the corner of the room and saw that this grayish boy was furrowing his eyebrows at Endou. He didn't know what Fubuki's goal after Endou, but he knew that this boy had something to do with what would happen next.

"Captain, please don't think too much about it.. You need to rest for more.." Fubuki tried to calm Endou.

"But.. I need to know more.. What's happening here and what's that mean by becoming a killing machine?" Endou insisted.

Fubuki exhaled heavily, "well, I have no choice then.."

He touched Endou's head and for just seconds, Endou fell unconsciously.

"Say, Yuuichi-kun.." Fubuki smiled at Yuuichi, "it's not the right time to say that topic.. Please wait a little longer until our captain is ready.."

Yuuichi was stung by Fubuki's intimidating aura behind his innocent smile. Just who exactly he was and what's with the Inazuma team? Even Kidou and Gouenji couldn't speak back at the grayish boy in Endou's place.

Meanwhile, when the day turned to night and everyone was in a deep dream, there's a figure who was standing near a window with tense look on his face.

"What exactly are you thinking about, Fubuki?"

"Nothing.." The other figure appeared after the shadow, "it's just.. I'm interested since it turns out this way with you, who change your mind and joining Endou's team instead of preventing him to get the stone, Yuuichi-kun.."

"It's my own will.. I'm sure that this boy can save him in different way.." Yuuichi defending himself.

"I know.. I know.." Fubuki nodded, "but.. please keep it in your mind that he's not the real Endou Mamoru.."


	12. The Warm White Snow

Endou's face was so glum with sometimes glanced at a certain boy who was walking right behind him. This boy was surrounded by girls and there were different girls every time. He wasn't sure to keep this boy in his team or not, since having a lady killer would be a pain for the whole team.

"..okay.. Bye.." A gray haired boy waved at some girls who were walking away with a cute squeal, "they're such a cute girl.." He smiled then walked away.

"Umm.. Fu.. Fubuki.." Endou hesitated to stop Fubuki.

"Endou.. Just let me.." Yuuichi followed Fubuki, "Fubuki, please stop this.. We have to___"

"Ah, Yuuichi-kun.. Don't worry.. That's my last date today.. So, let's move.."

When he was about to walk, Yuuichi dragged his collar, "stop playing around!!" He gave a tense glare.

Fubuki chuckled, "as I would expect for you, Yuuichi-kun.. You're keeping yourself on your own right track.. Now, please release me.."

Yuuichi sighed heavily after he released him. The boy whom he knew was dragging Endou to walk faster to the next stop point.

It's a really clear day which was perfect for Endou to refresh his mind from all the fuss about Chrono Stone and others which linked with that. This time's group was only three boys while the rest was left behind. It's Fubuki's idea that he wanted to tag Endou to have a walk in the downtown.

"Say, Fubuki, Yuuichi.. You two seem to know each other very well.. Are you childhood friends?" Asked Endou innocently.

The two boys looked at each other, "no.. We aren't.." They answered in sync.

"We've met before when I asked for Yuuichi's cooperation back then.." Explained Fubuki.

"Eh? About what?"

"It's about protecting the other Chrono Stone.." Said Yuuichi by clenching his fists.

"The other Chrono Stone? What do you mean, Yuuichi?"

Yuuichi could only open his mouth for seconds then shut it to hold the words spilled out. He shook his head slowly then gave a small peaceful smile.

"Well, it's not a big deal.. Let's continue our walk.." Yuuichi let Endou to walk first.

"But, Yuuichi___"

"Come on, captain.." Fubuki giving a push on Endou's back to walk faster, "I want to show you something.." He's excited.

Fubuki dragged Endou and Yuuichi to a certain empty soccer field. There's no one around and it's perfect to make a short show for the tired captain. He let Endou and Yuuichi at the corner of the field while he's walking slowly to the middle of it.

"Say, captain.." Fubuki stared at the sky, "what do you think if you're trapped in a very narrow place where you can't move even just your finger?"

"Huh?" Endou confused.

"You will surely die slowly and lonely.." He opened his palm toward the sky, "the freezing time won't be back as if it's impossible to revive the one who isn't here anymore..."

There were snowflakes falling from the sky in sudden. It's sparkling and brought warm feeling in Endou's heart. The pure white snow was hypnotizing the viewer for minutes before he was distracted by the next words.

"Captain.. Endou Mamoru.. The dice is already thrown right before your eyes.. Will you choose the 'wind' or 'not wind'?" Fubuki extended his hand toward Endou, "let the Chronos judge upon your choice.."

Yuuichi closed his eyes briefly, "so.. You're on it, Fubuki.."

Endou's eyes were closing slowly like he's being affected by sleeping spell. His mind was wandering and struggling of something while drowning deeply in the world of dream. The pitch black place welcomed him right after he opened his eyes. He was panicked at first but as soon as he saw a certain light not far from him, he rushed to it hoping for the exit. As he's running, he could hear a voice which asking him some critical questions.

_What brings you here?_

"Who are you?" Endou exclaimed.

_What's your goal?_

"Show yourself!! I won't give an answer to a coward who hide himself like you!!"

_Do you know who you are?_

This time, Endou stopped from running.

_Whatever your choice, if it's you it will surely at the right track of fate.._

"What do you mean?"

_Endou Mamoru, you're the chosen one.. Will you accept your destiny?_

Endou stayed silent by lowering his head down, not sure with what he should spill.

_You have chosen the answer from the start even if you know nothing.. Let the flow of the morning breeze guide you to your destiny._.

While Endou tried his best to get out from the weird dream, Yuuichi and Fubuki could only watching him not even knew with what's happening to him inside the dream. They just let him to be judged by the dream.

"Fubuki, I wonder why can't I tell him?" Yuuichi flatly staring at the sky.

Fubuki smiled, "isn't it obvious that he has hit your heart?" He looked at Endou, "even if he's not the true vessel, but his personality is genuine and pure.."

"Yeah.." Yuuichi glanced at Endou, "and then.. Does this mean that you also change your mind?"

"Not sure.." Fubuki shook his head, "my role is to keep an eye of him for the _original one_.. So, as long as captain doesn't ruin the right track, I will follow him around.. But.. At the time he ruins it, it's the time for me to get rid of him.." His face saddened, "though I don't intend on doing that.." He threw his sight away from Endou.

"Let's see can he survive until he reach the Chrono Stone? Or will he withered before he can even being near the Chronos' gate?"

"This mission is sure hard for him, but since it's the _original'_ s wish, I can do nothing.." Fubuki clenched his fist.

Yuuichi smiled, "I can see your struggle but you can choose whether you're in or not during your journey with this Endou Mamoru.."

"Yeah, that's why I said that I'm interested.." Fubuki chuckled, "even he can make you, the Chronos, stick on him like this.."

Yuuichi nodded, "just don't interrupt my role.. Don't forget, that he's also a part of me.."

"I know.. Keep on your own role as me on mine.." Fubuki tapped Endou's shoulder.

As he did that, Endou opened his eyes slowly, "eh? Fubuki, Yuuichi? What am I doing again?"

"Nothing, captain.." Fubuki smiled, "let's go that way.." He dragged Endou again.

"My role and your role, huh? If I can, I just want to let him be without telling him the truth.." Yuuichi muttered then following Fubuki and Endou.

 


	13. Kidnapping

The cool breeze was blowing away some crumbly withered leaves on the tree. It's a little sign that the weather had changed from Summer to Autumn. Some people were already preparing themselves to welcome the Autumn which usually served some delicious food and even new fashions; but those were not the main issue. A figure of someone slided out from a certain room in a small inn. This boy, who was also known as Endou Mamoru, was quietly stepping out of the inn carefully, trying not to make a noice. As he's out, he froze on the spot for seeing two figures who were standing right in front of the inn's door.

"Ki.. Kidou.. Sakuma..." Endou grinned wide, "I.. I'm not.. I.. Uhh..." He panicked, "well..."

"Endou.." Kidou sighed heavily, "where will you go?" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"I.. No.. Nowhere.." Endou grinned, "it's just a walk to refresh my mind.." He shrunken, "can I?"

"It's not like you're not allowed to, Endou.. but.."

"Kidou, I know.. Sorry to make you worried all the time but.. Please.." Endou begging for his own spare time by clapping his hands.

Kidou looked at Sakuma and only received a shrug. Just that, they let Endou to have another walk under their escort. It's just a short walk and before they're back, Endou bumped on someone in coincidence.

"I'm so sorry.. Are you ok?" Endou made sure that the one who fell before him was okay.

"Yeah.. It's ok.. I'm good.." He tried to stand by the help of Endou's hand.

At that time, Endou had a blank stare for seconds at the boy with short dark gray hair. He didn't give a response until the boy broke the helping-hand. At first Kidou and Sakuma didn't aware with what'd happened, since they're behind the captain, not knowing the weird act of him. After a short greeting, the boy walked away with a light nod after them.

"What.. What's that?" Endou muttered.

"What is it, Endou?" Kidou concerned.

Endou's hands were trembling and he grabbed them tight to calm the tremble, "it's.. I don't know.. but.. It's.."

They're not too far from their inn and it took only one minute to reach the door of the inn, but they couldn't just back yet. Endou acted weird since then. He squatted down, hugging his head with quiver of fear. They're just staying out side until someone rushed out of the inn and helped them to take Endou in.

"Someone..." Yuuichi panicked, "someone was there" He grabbed Endou's shoulders, "did he touch you, Endou?"

The rest of the boys were just looking one another in puzzled. What if someone touched their captain? Was that serious matter?

"This is bad.. It's really bad.." Yuuichi's face was pale.

"What's wrong, Yuuichi?" Kidou spoke in Endou's place, "he did bump on someone just now, but there's no more than that.."

Yuuichi glanced at him, "we're in a really big trouble, Kidou.."

Endou who slowly got his conscious back tugged Yuuichi's clothes, "I'm okay.. Don't worry..."

"No, Endou.." Yuuichi worried, "the person whom you met just now isn't an ordinary person.." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Yuuichi? Who is it?" Endou confused.

It's the last words they could hear from their captain before a bright light snapped the room. After it dimmed, the grayish short haired boy appeared in the middle of the room with another tall person, who wore a brown bandana, with long wavy mahogany hair.

"Endou!!" Kidou shouted as he saw the tall guy holding Endou who fainted in his arms, "who are you and what do you want!?" He's furious.

"Give Endou back!" Someoka clenched his fists in anger.

The gray boy smiled, "we want nothing but him.." He pointed at Endou, "so, we will take him with us.."

At almost in the same time, Someoka was about to land his punch but stopped in sudden as he saw the gray boy cared Endou's cheek with a small intimidating smile at the corner of his lips. Kidou tapped Someoka's shoulder then shook his head slowly, signaling him not to go any further which could endanger their captain's life.

"I bet you know what this means, right Chronos-san?" He smiled at Yuuichi, "time to go, Kusaka.."

There, they just disappeared, took the captain and left the lightning team behind.

"Can you tell us what's exactly happening here, Yuuichi?" Gouenji's tone threatening.

Yuuichi looked at Fubuki briefly then exhaled heavily, "we have to be quick... They're waiting us at the Chronos valley.." He walked away.

"Stop right there, Chronos!!" Kidou held Yuuichi's arm tight, "you're not going anywhere until you___"

In all sudden, one of them screamed as he realized that he's going to disappear. The spiky pink haired boy, Tsunami, widened his eyes as his legs were slowly vanishing.

"Looks like you don't have much time!" Said Fubuki fiercely, "just save your inquiries for later.. Let's go!"

 


	14. Unlimited Shining 1

The left behind team, Inazuma Eleven, was desperately rushed to the Chronos valley. They needed to be hurry since one of their friends was suddenly gone with no trace. While they're on their way, Yuuichi seemed like very nervous. His sweat flew down on his forehead and his face was paler. What's wrong with him?

The journey to the valley wasn't that far and it's not their first time since they're ever there once before Epsilon distracted them and trapped them in the underworld. After Fubuki saved them, they stayed at the nearest village to the valley. As they're arrived once again in the entrance of the valley, the huge cave welcomed them with the eerie gloomy atmosphere. They didn't want to waste the time and just rushed into the cave, didn't care or even not thinking about how dangerous the cave was. They didn't have time to think other than to save Endou as fast as possible.

"Welcome back, Chronos.."

A sudden greeting held them from stepping in any further. It's the same gray boy. He smiled gently then allowed himself to be their guide though it'd never been approved by the team; but they had no other choice.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Kidou held himself from heating up.

"I'm Shuu" said the gray boy, "relax.. You can get him back after you defeat us.." He giggled, "as long as you obey us, we won't do anything to him.." He pointed at a certain direction.

Endou was trapped in a cage which was hanging on the cave's ceiling. He seemed struggling on a pain that made him squeezed his chest and even curling up himself to endure the pain. He panted hard and looked like they had no time for a bargain chatting.

"What do you want?" Yuuichi looked at Shuu sharply.

"Like I said before.. You can have him back after you defeat us.."

At that time, there were some figures appeared out from shadow of the corner of the cave. One of them who had a ban on his left arm pointed his finger at Inazuma team.

"I'm Hakuryuu, the captain of Unlimited Shining team.. I challenge you in a match which determines the ownership of that boy over there!" Declared Hakuryuu.

"Why should you put this into a match when you can own him easily?" Fubuki confronting, "you can freely take him with you without being bothered by his teammates, can't you?" He sighed, "or is it because of.. the bond between them?" He glanced at Inazuma team.

A clank sound from above distracted their attention. Endou grabbed the trail tight and he looked at his team with a tense stare. He still couldn't move a lot due to the unbearable pain, yet he forced himself to keep his consciousness.

"What's... that... means.. Fubuki?" He tried to gain his composure.

"Endou! Hang in there.. We will save you for sure.." Exclaimed Kidou, "Hakuryuu, let's get started!"

Shuu chuckled, "looks like they will keep it from you forever, Endou Mamoru.. They will not or it's more like they cannot tell you the truth..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Rebuked Someoka who was ready to swing his fist.

Shuu avoided Someoka's fist smoothly by stepping back a little, "..that.. You're just a replica.."

The forbidden words were echoing in the air, causing the bandana boy widened his eyes in shock. He murmured the sentence he just heard again and again, trying to digest it though he ended up in confusion. His heart throbbed fast as he vaguely threw an inquiry to some people below him.

"What.. do you.. mean.. by.. replica?"

"We will answer that when your team win against us, Endou Mamoru.." Said Hakuryuu lightly, "now, enjoy the show, Inazuma captain.." He smirked.

"Let's get started, before your time comes.." Shuu snapped his fingers.

At the same time, there's a bright light enveloping them slightly and as it dimmed, they're in the middle of soccer field which came out of nowhere. The whole Inazuma team was in a glum atmosphere after Shuu revealing Endou's identity. Seemed like they couldn't stay focus on the match. Even Kidou who was the one who could be a representative captain of the team, couldn't spill a word about that. This time was beyond their reach or was it the time for Endou to know everything about himself and his past?

It's kick off time and the game started. Hakuryuu kicked the ball to Shuu who dribbled it to Inazuma's territory, but the whole Inazuma team was just stayed still like didn't have any interest about the match. At first Shuu wasn't sure to resume, but Hakuryuu ordered him to make a goal no matter what. He didn't want to lose the match in order to own Endou for their advantage. What would they do to Endou? Meanwhile, Endou was struggling in pain and the pain stung him even more than before. He had almost lost his consciousness or even the worst.

"You let your puppets to kill you slowly, huh? What a pathetic boy.." Hakuryuu grinned, "I bet that you have no idea that your team anxiety is your biggest weakness, Endou Mamoru.."

 

 


	15. Unlimited Shining 2

"Black Ash!"

Shuu kicked the ball which was covered by black energy and it rocketing to the goal with the black stream. Tachimukai was just standing still didn't even avoid the shoot which could endanger himself and let the Unlimited Shining to score their first goal. No cheers and no high-five; both of the team stayed silent with bleaker aura than before.

"Isn't it will give more pain to him?" Hakuryuu pointed his thumb at Endou.

Kidou glanced at his teammates, nodded lightly then faced up Hakuryuu, "we know that our feeling will affect him, but.. we have no choice.." He looked up at Endou, "I've been thinking and.. I'm sorry Endou but.. this time.. We have to neglect you for a moment.."

"Are you sure, Kidou?" Gouenji worried, "if he can't bear it, he will..."

"I know.." Kidou clenched his fist, "Endou is our source of life, and our power is limited as he has his full consciousness.. if we force our limit, it will reduce his lifespan, but this time we can't defeat them with our current level.. So.. There's no other choice but to neglect him.." He gritted, "let's finish it fast, so we can retrieve him and get Tsunami back.."

Though Endou was almost fainted, he still could hear what Kidou said but he could do nothing since his entire body was paralyzed. There's one thing which disrupted him the most among the pain. He felt like there's one name had been removed and it choked his throat. The pound of his heart was slowly getting hard and fast as the game resumed below him. This time, he felt a lot of energy was absorbed out of his body that faintly decreased his consciousness. He closed his eyes slowly as his vision blurred away.

Kidou stopped from dribbling the ball, "Endou.." He looked up, "you guys feel it?"

"Yeah, I can feel it.." Said Gouenji followed by a nod of the whole team.

"It's the time.. Endou let you to use his power.." Said Yuuichi as he took the ball from Kidou, "let's do this.." He rushed to the goal.

Yuuichi passed the ball to Someoka who kicked the ball as it's charged and surrounded by blue energy. It flying promptly followed by a blue dragon.

"Dragon Crash!"

Gouenji ran up toward the ball then as his feet was covered by intense stream of fire, he shoot the ball, making it as a shoot chain instantly.

"Maximum Fire!"

As it set ablaze, it tremendously ahead toward the goal. There's a white spiky haired boy with black bandana on his forehead standing still before the goal. He jumped high then smashed down the ball, left a huge palm print on the ground as the ball was successfully stopped.

"Wild Dunk!"

"Ibuki, pass it to Yukimura!" Ordered Hakuryuu, "Yukimura make it in!"

Yukimura kicked the ball after he double crossed kicking, allowing a panther appeared and it's ahead toward the goal as the panther following behind it.

"Panther Blizzard!"

"God Hand!"

Exclaimed Tachimukai as he stopped the ball by the same technique as Endou's with different color style. Not wasting the time, he kicked it to Fudou who dribbled it fast, but distracted by a pink haired girl who stroke him by a pink energy while she ran away took the ball with a pink hoop in her hand.

"Kusaka!" She passed the ball.

Kusaka took it, "Matatagi!" He then passed it.

Matatagi dribbled it toward the opponent's field, then he jumped back and forth. He kicked it with his heel, let it flew as it charged by blue energy.

"Parkour Attack!"

"I will crush you!" Exclaimed Hakuryuu, "White Hurricane!"

Hakuryuu made a shoot chain by kicking the ball after he gathered the energy upon it. It fully forced toward the goal as the hurricane trail following behind it. Tachimukai wasn't able to take a move and he's blown away to his own goal roughly. Another score for Hakuryuu's team.

"They're strong.." Muttered Kidou, "we're still lack of power.." He looked at Endou who was dead silent above him, "I have to do something.."

The fist half was over with 2-0 score. Both of the teams were separately took a rest while discussing the next plan.

"We won't be able to defeat them.." Said Yuuichi with a glum on his face.

"What did you say!?" Someoka yelled.

Yuuichi sighed, "you can never win against Shuu and Hakuryuu.. We have to think another way to save Endou.."

"Yuuichi, you're the Chronos, but why do you act like you have no power upon this place?" Hiroto suspecting since he felt that Yuuichi should have been done something, "you know how to save him yet you refuse to do that.. What makes you hesitate?"

Yuuichi closed his eyes briefly, "I do have no power nor authority upon everything which have link with this place.. it's because of _him_.." He threw a stare far and deep into the cave, "moreover, if I have to save him with my way.. You will lose everything.."

The Inazuma team looked at one another in confusion.

"You may know that your captain is just a replica, but you know nothing about his true form, am I wrong?" Fubuki added, "let me tell you that.. Your beloved captain, Endou Mamoru, is actually the other Chrono Stone.."

 


	16. Endou Mamoru

My heart was going crazy as the strong pain stung my chest and my head. I had lost the track of time and didn't know since when the last time I could enjoy my free time. The precious memory which was still remained in my mind was only the warm quality time with jii-chan. Was this a sign that I reached the end of me? The pieces of scatter memory were flipping one by one like an old photo album. Those were my very precious, wait, there's another precious thing I had aside of it. My heart throbbed as there were some boys figure projected in my mind.

_Ah, yeah.. I know who they're.. and I have to let them to use my power.. It's the best way.. If it's them, everything will be fine.._

They're always there for me. They wouldn't leave me alone like the others. This brought back my bleak memory which had already forgotten long time ago. The time when I got nothing to say but obeying them.

_Them? Who?_

A warm stream of wind, which came out of nowhere, enveloping me totally as slowly I could figure out some of old memories. This time I wasn't disturbed by the buzz and the headache. All I knew was just silence around me. The breeze was the only one which accompanied me from dawn to dusk. Days passed with painful injections almost every hours a day. I'm not allowed to struggle nor even filed a single word to defend myself. Spare time was just only to stay in a narrow room with nothing but a pack of infusion which was pricked on my hand. The white coated men and women came every hour, checking my condition then writing something on their sheets. They just left without saying a word. No food and no water for days was just usual routine which was strangely fine. They often said that I wouldn't die without food and honestly I didn't feel hungry nor thirsty. The mutter of people who passed by the room was vague, but it could be a peak buzzing sound on my ears every time after a certain test which was torturing my entire soul and physical vessel. The white room with bright light had been terrorizing my mind, yet there's no way to skip it. What they did all the time and repeatedly was just synchronizing me into something which had a small pentagonal prism purplish stone. The painful shock wave had forced my limit that drowned me into an agony of despair. Releasing scream was useless since they wouldn't do a thing. At that point, my whole body was numb and in the end I found myself was staggeredly wandering along the corridor which led me to nowhere but a certain wide door at the end of the corridor. The light mist slided out from the sidelines of the door which slowly opening up before me. The dark room with gloomy and eerie atmosphere was baiting my legs to step in. A whisper or it might be a hum echoing vaguely from the stairs to the basement. I could no longer feel anything nor thinking; I felt like I was just an empty vessel which had no feeling. Neglecting the pursuers who had already come closer to the room, I ran down the stairs with the last strength I had even if I had to crawling down. As I reached the basement, a cold breeze with thick mist welcomed me. The view before my eyes was totally shocked me for I saw a huge chunk of crystal-looked which was very cold. The struggle in my mind for questioning the current situation brought the strong peaking buzz into my ears. The pain stung my head so bad, making me involuntarily leaning down on the icy cold bunch of crystal. At the same time, I was blinded by a very bright light which bursting out of the ground under my feet.

*******

"Endou Mamoru.. Open your eyes.."

The figure of someone appeared before me out of nowhere. As I got my vision back, I clearly saw a familiar person who called me by a certain name just now. It wasn't my name, it's just a given name after my real name. He had a small peaceful smile at the corner of his lips and his dark brown eyes were looking at me softly. A glint of sadness was shown deeply in his eyes, luring my hand to reach him slowly but it's obstructed by an unseen barrier.

"We cannot interact with each other at the moment.." He shook his head, "I'm so sorry I can't hold the seal in your memory any longer.." He pointed his finger at me, "but.. It's the truth behind your existence.."

The warm stream was once more back with the sound of something cracking. This time I got back my memory totally that stung my heart and luring my tears. The creepy feeling by knowing that I was actually no one but a replica of the one who was standing before my eyes. I was one of the failure entity which had no right in accepting a thing. That's why they kept me and stuffed me with countless drugs or chemicals or whatever it was.

_No.. It's not my memory.. It's not mine.. The real me doesn't have emotions and even senses.. Don't tell me that you...._

"yeah.. It was me.. You don't have emotion and consciousness, so I fused my power within you, becoming one with you and dragging out your consciousness.." He touched the spot of the barrier where my hand was, "you're merely an empty vessel which has the same figure as me.. You're no longer project EM15.. You're Endou Mamoru.. You're me.." He leaned his forehead on the barrier, "now it's the time for farewell, Endou Mamoru.. You can now stand on your own feet.." He smiled, "keep your genuine feelings within you.."

_Can we meet again?_

"Soon, you will see me again... in different way.."

That's his last words before he vanished, leaving sparkling dust. There were so many things I wanted to ask, but seemed like the time didn't allow us to stay any longer. He sacrificed himself in order to keep all these memories sleeping within me; he would have felt the unbearable pain every time they tortured me with drugs and anything, yet he's still there.

_Why do I have to be me? Who are you exactly, Endou Mamoru?_

 


	17. The Chronos & The Chrono Stone

The game resumed with the counter attack of Inazuma team. Unlimited Shining had very tough defense. There were three people who always there before the goal keeper to block any shoots or the opponent's players from approaching the goal. It'd been five minutes and none of Inazuma players could pass through them. They had enough with the midfielder players who were busy playing around in purpose to waste the time. In the other hand, Inazuma players had trouble with one another since the beginning of the second half. They're disturbed by Fubuki's words before the second half began. No further explanation from him about the other Chrono Stone stuff or he saved it until the end of the match?

"Eternal Blizzard!"

After spinning and let the ball covered by an icy aura, Fubuki kicked it hard. The ball absurdly ahead to Ibuki while leaving a freezing track on the ground. This time, Ibuki didn't have time to take his hissatsu and there's one score for Inazuma team.

"Manabe, Minaho, Tetsukado, tighten the defense!" Ordered Ibuki as he kicked the ball to Manabe.

Manabe nodded then he passed it to Minaho who connected it to Tetsukado.

"Dead Straight!"

Tetsukado kicked the ball fiercely. It flew straight with orange beam tremendously, but Hakuryuu could took it as a pass then he signaling Shuu to come over.

"Zero Magnum!"

Both of them jumped as they covered by each of energy then kicked it at the same time. The ball was covered by bright blue energy with gold and dark purple aura tailing behind it. It even crashed out all the Inazuma team and none of them could stand after the attack.

"Maou The Hand!"

Tachimukai brought up Maou after his dark aura. He put his hands together and fortunately could stop the shoot instantly. Kidou and Gouenji nodded at each other, knowing that finally his teammates were able to drive out their sleeping power.

"So, is it the right time for party, Kidou?" Fudou hit his fist in excitement, "since Tachimukai can now protect the goal totally.." He glanced at Tachimukai, who gave an assure nod at him.

"Kidou, let's start the party.." Kazemaru determined.

"This will be interesting.." Fubuki smiled, "I can watch your crazy mode again, Endou's puppets.."

"It's not like what you expected, Fubuki.." Gouenji looked at Fubuki sharply, "we're just drawing out our own spare power over Endou's power to be a booster.."

Not wasting the time, the Inazuma team players were preparing themselves for the real battle. They needed to win the match no matter what. In all sudden, Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou commencing attack with Death Zone which was connected with Fubuki. Fubuki spinned the ball which turned into a tornado, while Kazemaru ran with great speed then kicked the ball toward the opponent's goal.

"The Hurricane!"

It's hardly to be stopped by Ibuki, since it'd been powered up. One score for Inazuma team that made them tie each other.

"I think this will work.." Fubuki smiled, "right, Chronos-kun?"

Yuuichi nodded, "but there's one thing that disturb me the most.." He looked at Shuu and Hakuryuu sharply, "I bet they have caused Endou being detected by the others who also after the stones.." Yuuichi looked up at Endou, "we have a race with the time.."

Fubuki stayed silent then signaling Yuuichi to be back to the game. This time, Hakuryuu monopolized the ball and again he used White Hurricane but it failed as Toramaru, Someoka and Sakuma held it by their kicks. Toramaru dribbled the ball and at a certain distance, he kicked the ball upward with his Tiger Drive. Gouenji who jumped at the same time, kicked it as he used his Bakunetsu Screw.

"Tiger Storm!"

The ball rocketing to Ibuki tremendously. Ibuki jumped as there's a swirl blue tornado energy.

"Gekirin Dunk!"

Unfortunately, he could stop it safely then he threw the ball to Shuu. The play was fierce and none of the team could make one more score for minutes. Kidou was trying to charge as he found an opening when suddenly Fubuki stole the ball smoothly then dribbled it toward the Unlimited Shining's goal. He signaling Gouenji to join him as he ran toward him shrouded by fiery aura, while Fubuki who speed up to him, shrouded by icy aura. As both of them were about to collide, they kicked the ball in syncing.

"Crossfire!"

It's charging forward powerfully, crashing out some of the opponent's players and left an additional score for Inazuma team as Ibuki was pushed back by the shoot just now. It's the exact time as the game's over. Inazuma team had won, yet they didn't feel like they were. They knew that they had just been saved by the time limit, considering the different power level between them. Hakuryuu clenched his fist, didn't expect of the lost he got since their opponent wasn't as powerful as them, but Shuu calmed him by tapping his shoulder. Rule was rule, and the lightning team had Endou back as the reward.

"He's just unconscious.. Take him back and let him sleep for a day.. He will definitely fine by tomorrow.." Said Shuu as he let Someoka to hold Endou on his back.

"Why?" Yuuichi not really sure with Shuu's decision.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shuu smiled, "it's better for the guardian for being there beside him.. As the Chronos and the Chrono Stone.. Besides.. We have retrieved our track which can lead us to what we're looking for all this time.."

Shuu and Hakuryuu bowed deeply and slowly disappearing before them, leaving another unclear message.

"So, the underworld god of darkness, Dark Exodus, has made his approval upon him.." Fubuki gave a light glance at Endou, "is it just a coincidence? That Dark Exodus could be attracted by the existence of this Endou Mamoru.."

Yuuichi sighed, "have you made your decision?"

"Not sure.." Fubuki walked away, "I haven't seen his guts in order to gain the Chrono Stone.. Also.. I'm curious about something.. Something that he saw in his past about the twins.."

 


	18. Artificial Entity

Endou had lowered his head ever since he opened his eyes. He couldn't stand on seeing his teammates for a very disrupted reason which he knew that once he spilled it, it might cause them to disrespect him. He didn't move from the current position and stayed still on the bed, also refusing to eat something all day.

"Endou.." Kidou started a conversation, breaking the tense atmosphere around the room, "we have something to say.." He glanced at Gouenji then nodded, "no need to tell us what you can't, but you have to know that.. We know our true identity.." He tapped Endou's shoulder, "we're just an artificial entity created by you.."

Endou was shocked with a light flinch though he's still avoiding an eye contact with Kidou and the others. He squeezed the blanket but then loosened it as he closed his eyes briefly. After he could calm his heart a bit, he decided to face his teammates. His lips trembling with no voice could release. He didn't seem anticipate this kind of revealing, yet he knew exactly that his teammates weren't just an ordinary entity. This should explain what Fubuki said during the match against the Unlimited Shining. The bond between him and the team was also beyond what he always expecting. More than just a friend or it should be called as the creations. What kind of replica could create his own puppets if it isn't himself?

"Kidou.. I.." Endou's tongue tied.

"It's not like we put the blame upon you, Endou.. It's just, we have our own consciousness and emotions as an artificial entity.." Kidou assured, "despite of our free will.. Our anxiety can cause suffer upon you.."

"What do you mean, Kidou?" Endou was unsure.

"Endou, I won't explain any further, but don't you feel it since this morning?" Kidou pointed Endou's chest.

Endou squeezed his chest tight then he nodded lightly, admitting that he indeed felt the sharp pain on his chest a lot. It seemed that he had used to with the pain that he almost didn't care about it anymore.

"So, this is the true form of the bond you're talking about, Fubuki.." Endou chuckled, "it's so frustrating..." Tears flew down on his cheeks in sudden, "this can't solve anything.. I've lost one name and it hurts me the most.. I can't figure it out, but why does he disappear? Kidou, how can I get Tsunami back?" He tugged Kidou's arms.

Kidou looked at Gouenji but he received a shrug of defeat. He could only shook his head slowly, "I have no idea, Endou.. Sorry.."

Endou felt like his heart was breaking apart. He had enough of seeing his beloved grandfather frozen up with his own eyes and now he lost one of his teammates.

"It's just my conclusion, but I think Shuu has deleted Tsunami's existence to prevent you from dying.." Said Yuuichi, "it will make sense if he used Tsunami as your shield, Endou.."

"Using him as my shield?" Endou startled.

Yuuichi nodded, "it maybe Shuu absorbed Tsunami's existence and merge it within you.."

"Thus, makes you still alive even if your teammates absorb your power out of the limit.." Fubuki smiled, "now that you mention it, Chronos-kun.. Don't you feel that Shuu is a bit weird?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "he let us to have Endou back instead of taking him away as they can actually do it easily.. and also.. He let us win.." He glanced at Yuuichi.

Yuuichi leaned against the wall then closed his eyes briefly, "I won't judge.." He glanced at Endou, "for me, as long as he's fine.. I don't care about the others..."

"So, in the end none of us is as equal as human being.." Endou grabbed his hands tight in despair.

It's hard for them to tell their captain about the fact that he's not only just a replica but also the other Chrono Stone; but seemed like he already knew the issue. The heavy block had smashed them down, causing them to doubt about which track should they choose next. Yuuichi had never thought to involve himself this deep, but like Shuu said before that he couldn't leave Endou behind for he's the part of him. Despite of the bitter fact, they had still to gain the Chrono Stone like the first plan in order to save Endou's grandfather and also the freezing Inazuma town.

"So, there you are.. Endou Mamoru-kun.. I've been looking for you.."

A chuckled and an intimidating eerie aura stroke them in all sudden. There's an uninvited guest which appeared out of nowhere, forcedly opening the door of the room.

"Come with me, Endou Mamoru.. Let's go home.. The chief is waiting for you.." Said the spiky white haired boy with a pair of goggles on his head.

"Who are you!?" Someoka growled.

The white head boy chuckled, ignoring the rest of the boys in the room. He's slowly coming closer to Endou, "it's just awhile and you have the team grown.. As I expected for you.. Now, let's go.." He offered his hand toward Endou.

Fudou, Hiroto and Kazemaru were about to hold him from approaching Endou when Someoka pulled his shoulder to back off and preparing to land his punch.

"Easy.. Easy.." The white boy assured, "I won't hurt your beloved captain.." He pointed at Endou, "I just want to retrieve him back.. Don't ask and let me finish my explanation.." He smiled, "the EM01 project has been delayed for a very long time since they lost the source of the living project which is you, Endou Mamoru.. They sent me to track and to retrieve you back home without harming you.. That's why.. Please, come home with me.."

Kidou saw Endou's shoulders quivering and his eyes twitching with sweat flew down his face. Terror was haunting him down to his spine. With just a low voice he reveal the one who had been causing him frightened like this.

"Sa.. Saryuu Evan.."

"Hooo... Glad to hear that.." Saryuu smiled, "you still remember me.. but you forget that you used to call me Saru back then.. Just call me Saru like when we're under Fifth Sector's watching, my dearest EM15.."

 


	19. Soccer Battle

"Fifth... Sector... Saru..." Endou murmured.

"That's right, I'm Saru..." Said Saryuu while sitting and leaning on one of the sofas in that room, "it's time for you to be back, project EM15.."

Endou didn't give another response to Saryuu. He could just gritted his teeth in fear that made his face pale while his shoulders were still quivering. Kidou came in between to cover him from Saryuu's sight followed by Gouenji who stood right next to Kidou. They threw a glare at Saryuu not letting him to go any further than this.

Saryuu chuckled, "so.. The creations protecting the creator.. Now I've seen everything.." He exhaled lightly then stood up, "let's make this be more interesting.." He stepped to Kidou slowly, "let's have a match.. Soccer battle.."

Not waiting for the Inazuma team's agreement, Saryuu snapped his fingers allowing the whole view around them changing instantly. Now they were on the soccer field out of nowhere with dark violet sky and pitch black bottomless base. Seemed like the field was floating in between with no safety limits on the edge which could cause an instant dead if one fell off it. The whole lightning team were at one of the bench on the sideline of the field while Saryuu was at the other side waiting for the preparation of them with a soft smile.

"I will give you some time to enjoy the view, gentlemen.." Said Saryuu by sitting down on the bench and leaning his back, "and.. Let me explain the rules.. First, there will be five players who can join this soccer battle.. Choose which of you wisely.."

Kidou startled, looking at Saryuu at once, "what!?"

"Next.." Saryuu cross folded his arms, "whoever can get two scores they win.. That's all.."

As Saryuu finished talking, there were four figures appeared before him covered by lights.

" _That's all?_ " Said one of them in a playful tone, "are you for real, Saru?" Said another one with a light chuckle.

"Guys, please... Don't tease our captain.." Said a long purplish haired girl with a pair of fern green eyes, "especially, Giris.." She glanced at a curly beige haired guy with a pair of spectacles on his eyes who knelt down before her then kissed her hand.

Giris stood up, facing at Saryuu, "Saru.. Let's get started.. Meia and I can't wait to taste their strength.. Or should I say the puppets' strength.." Said him by hugging Meia tenderly.

"Take it easy guys.. Until they're ready.." Saryuu closed his eyes, making himself in a comfy position on the bench.

Meanwhile, the Inazuma team was riled up by knowing that this time they had to follow the unusual rules. They couldn't make Endou to be the goal keeper, but fortunately they had Tachimukai as the replacement.

"Why do we have to obey him?" Someoka protested, "it's not like he's the boss.."

"That's not the case, Someoka.. We just can't disobey.." Kidou glumly scanning at the team then he sighed, "now I will pronounce the starting members.. Tachimukai, I'm counting on you.." He nodded at Tachimukai who gave him back a straight firm nod, "next, Gouenji, Fubuki, Toramaru and me.. Yuuichi and the rest of you will take care of Endou.."

The whole team nodded in syncing with a short straight decisive yes answer to Kidou, the only one who could stand as the representative captain.

"So.." Saryuu stood up, "they're ready.." He walked to the field, followed by his teammates, "let's get started, EM15's team.." He looked at his team, "Meia, Giris, Teres, Rococo let's have some fun.."

Saryuu swung his palm at one of the side of the field, letting a screen appeared with each of the team's emblem. Kidou glanced at Endou then stepped to the field which now felt more like a battle field than a soccer field. knowing exactly about what would happen if they lost the game, Kidou braced himself not to lose whatever happened.

"Listen, guys.. We have to win this game!" Exclaimed Kidou which received a clear doubtless reply.

"You're sure in high spirit, Kidou-san.." Saryuu smiled.

Kidou flinched, but when he realized it, Saryuu wasn't there anymore at the same time the game started. Didn't it count as stealing the start?

"Meia, Giris!!" Exclaimed Saryuu by passing the ball to them, "there's no foul since I'm the rule.." He smiled mischievously, "make it in!!"

Kidou and Gouenji couldn't make it to catch the ball or it's more like they couldn't match their speed. Giris dribbling the ball with Meia who was running right next to him, waiting the right timing for making a determinant shoot. Soon, a tense atmosphere enveloping them as they're standing back on back. Meia created some petals around the ball, making it shrouded by energy and after the petals removed, Giris kicked it.

"Dead Future!!"

The shoot was too powerful that crushed Fubuki and Toramaru down to the ground, leaving Tachimukai who prepared himself to stop the ball. He summoned the blue Majin behind his back.

"Majin The Hand!!"

Tachimukai tried his best to stop it, yet he's blown away to his own goal roughly. Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki and Toramaru weren't able to move for an inch as they saw the ball was rolling down from Tachimukai's hands. That was one score for Saryuu's team.

"It explains all about us now.." Said Saryuu playfully, "this is my team.. The Lagoon..."

Yuuichi and the rest of Inazuma team who watched on the bench weren't sure with what's happened before them. It's just two minutes and The Lagoon had made their first score.

"This is bad.." Yuuichi gritted in defeat, "Tachimukai doesn't have enough power to stop their shoot.. At this rate.. They will..." He glanced at Endou worriedly, "Endou.."

Endou was still in shaken state with both of his hands covering his ears and curling up himself on the corner of the bench. He no longer cared about the pain which stung inside him.

"No.. No.." He muttered, "I'm not going back.. Please.. Help me.." His whole body was trembling in fear, "please.. Someone.. Help..."

The vision of his past was back haunting him and it was worsened. He could hear the mumbling of some people who was standing around him while he's laying down right in the midst of them. The very bright light above him was blinding his sight. A vague whisper on his ear luring his tears to flow down his cheeks making him ended up in a scream.

 


	20. Let's Go Home

"What is it, Yuuichi!? What's happened to Endou?" Exclaimed Kidou from the field.

"Nothing.. Just focus on the game, Kidou.. Leave Endou to us.." Answered Yuuichi by holding Endou's shoulders.

"Where are you looking, goggles head!?" Giris stole the ball by roughly crushing on Kidou.

Kidou thudded to the ground, but he signaling the others not to help him since Giris was already right face to face with Tachimukai. Again, he used Dead Future together with Meia and as Giris booted the ball hardly; there were Gouenji, Fubuki and Toramaru standing firmly in front of the goal keeper.

"The best defense is the offense!!" Exclaimed Toramaru which was agreed by both of his companions next him.

As the ball was getting closer, Gouenji kicked it back by his Maximum Fire, yet it just crushed him away then Fubuki and Toramaru came together kicking the ball which had slower speed than before but in the end, they're blown away letting the ball thrown above them. Tachimukai grabbed it fast before one of the opponent's player stole it.

"Safe desperately.." Said Saryuu looking down on them.

Kidou started the counterattack by dribbling the ball fast to the opponent's area. He then passed it to Gouenji who connected it to Toramaru.

"Tiger Drive!!"

After the kick, the ball tremendously rocketing to The Lagoon's goal.

"Just go with this one!!" Shouted Fubuki.

He linking the shoot with his Eternal Blizzard but unfortunately, Rococo was able to stop it by just his hand without a hissatsu. Inazuma team couldn't release a single word due to shocking view.

"Saru!!" Exclaimed Rococo by throwing the ball to Saryuu.

The long pass was accepted safely by Saryuu, "well, it's the time.. Let me finish this fast.." He kicked the ball hardly.

Without even using the hissatsu, Saryuu's shoot was as strong and as fast as one of it. In a blink of an eye, the ball was passing right next to Tachimukai's face, leaving a scratch on his cheek. Another score for The Lagoon which also their victory.

"The playtime is over now.." Said Saryuu by waving at his teammates. He let the team left except Teres, "now.. Let's take him.." Said him by signaling Teres to follow him as he left the field.

"Taking him?" Toramaru looking at Saryuu confusedly.

"You're not thinking that the match is just for playing around, are you?" Saryuu glanced at Toramaru, "of course there's a reward for the winner.." He pointed his thumb at Endou.

"Kidou-san.." Tachimukai worriedly looking at Kidou, "what should we do now?"

Kidou clenched his fist without releasing a single defensive word. He just threw his sight out of where Endou was, ignoring Saryuu who was slowly approaching him. It's not only Kidou, but Gouenji also could doing nothing at the current situation.

"You're not allowed to come closer, Saryuu Evan!!" Exclaimed Tachimukai who suddenly appeared in between Saryuu and Endou.

"I'm not allowed?" Saryuu chuckled, "well, at this rate you're all will disappear.." He glanced at Kidou, "you know what I mean, right representative captain?"

Kidou loosened his grab then exhaled deeply, trying himself to keep his mind in a calm state. He nodded at Gouenji then stepped to the same bench.

"Allow him to take Endou.." Said Kidou determinedly.

The whole team was shocked with Kidou's decision.

"Kidou! What did you just say!?" Someoka growled.

"I said let him to take Endou.." Kidou rephrased, "don't make me repeat my words, Someoka.. Just do what he said.."

"What's wrong with you, Kidou-san? It's not like you.." Tachimukai worried, "how come you let the enemy to take our captain?" He grabbed Kidou's shoulders.

"Enemy? Don't judge as you pleased, dear goal keeper.." Saryuu sighed, ruffling his hair, "how come you treat me like I'm the villain? That's rude.."

"Isn't it because you looking down on them, captain?" Said Teres flatly.

Sweat flew down on Saryuu's face, "I did?" He pointed his finger at his own face, "well.. That's how I function.. Don't blame me.." He snorted, "now.. My dear Lightning team.. Let me to take Endou.." He shooing the team then came closer to Endou, "EM15, Endou Mamoru.. Let's go home.."

Saryuu's tone changed drastically from arrogant to soft and warm tone. He offered his hand toward Endou and waiting for the reply of him. As Endou's eyes met with Saryuu's, tears flew down his cheeks. His blank stare started to trace Saryuu's figure before him.

"Sa... ru...." Endou murmured.

"Yes, I'm here.." Said Saryuu by tapping Endou's shoulder, "let's go back.. To our home, Endou Mamoru.."

Slowly, the view around them changed and now they're back to the usual room as before. The blow of the wind causing the curtain on the window waved like escorting the disappearance of the lightning team from the current room.

"So.. They're moving already.." Said someone who suddenly appeared behind the curtain.

"Are we late, Ozrock-sama?" Said another one who following him behind.

"No.." The figure, who was called as Ozrock, stepped into the room then scanning all the sides, "we're not late.. It's just a hide and seek, Baddap.." He grinned maliciously, "it's more interesting this way.. Don't you think that hunting the prey is more exciting?"

"Yes, Ozrock-sama.." Baddap bowed.

"This time.. This time for sure, Baddap.." Said Ozrock intensely with a keen glare at Baddap, "we will get them all!! We will!! Yes we will..." He laughed devilishly, "that's the only way to gain the path to the dimensional witch, Baddap.." He clenched his fist tight before his face, "and we will recreate this world under the wish.."

A gust hit the whole room at once as the same time as the two figures disappeared, leaving an echo of maleficent laughing in the whole room.

 


	21. Fifth Sector

_The beeping sound coming into my ears like a clicking clock. The murmur of some people near me was getting louder as more people come in. How do I know? It's like I know this place very well. The place where everything started; the place where I used to be and the place where I should be._

"..dou.. Endou.."

A faint call waking the brunet up from his slumber. The well-known captain of the lightning team slowly opening his eyes while questioning the current situation.

"We're all okay, Endou.. Don't worry.." Said Kidou assuring the captain.

In all sudden, Endou heard bumping sounds followed by a shout of someone which was more like an order that made him to shot opened his eyes at once. He sat bolt upright, removing some rubber tube which tangled around his hands and uncovered the oxygen mask roughly. His heart throbbed fast as he felt like he's about to be tormented like before. He's struggling hysterically, begging for them to let him go.

"Endou! Please, calm down.." Exclaimed Kidou who desperately held Endou from escaping.

"NO!! NO!! LET ME GO!!"

Gouenji with some other boys of the team helped Kidou to calm their captain, but seemed like their effort was futile.

"Endou Mamoru, calm down! You're okay!" Exclaimed Yuuichi who grabbed Endou's shoulders tight, "listen! No one will harm you.. You're safe now.. So, please.. Hold yourself together.." He shook Endou's shoulders.

"Yuu... ichi?" Endou stuttered.

Endou gained his conscious back slowly as there's spark on his brown eyes. Yuuichi nodded then loosened his grab on him as he knew that Endou was now fine. Endou looked at his teammates around him then threw his head down while his shoulders started to quiver. He grabbed the blanket tight as tears flew on his cheeks down to his hands.

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry..." He tightening the grab, "I'm such a failure captain.."

Kidou tapped Endou's back, "Endou.." He smiled, "welcome back.."

Once again Endou scanning all of his team who giving him back an assure smile. They nodded lightly as a welcome greetings to their only dependable captain. At that time, Endou's thought was able to digest the current state by just looking at the decorations around the room where he was.

"Fifth Sector.." Said Endou flatly, "and..." He raised his eyebrow, "who is that boy over there?" He pointed at a certain direction.

Kidou was about to release a word when the boy with spiky moss green hair with a wide red bandana on his head rushed to him; he didn't even care that he'd been thudded to the floor and being scolded by Someoka. The green head boy grinned then shook Endou's hand fast.

"I'm Kanon!" He shouted excitedly, "it's nice to meet you, Endou Mamoru.."

A sweat flew down on Endou's face, "umm.. Nice to meet you too... But... I don't remember that I've seen you before.. Are you new?"

"As I expected for you, Endou Mamoru.." Kanon grinned, "I'm new here and I'm very excited to meet you for I know that you're the only project which perfectly matches with the first Chrono Stone.." His eyes sparkling wide.

"The first Chrono Stone?" Kazemaru confused, "but isn't he the other Chrono Stone?"

"Eh? The other?" Kanon tilted his head.

"Kazemaru-kun.." Fubuki tapped Kazemaru's shoulder, "since Fifth Sector gained the other Chrono Stone first despite of the other one, they called it the first Chrono Stone.." He smiled.

"Fubuki, how do you____" couldn't even finish his words, Endou widened his eyes as he realized something about Fubuki, "now I know the tense feeling I felt back then when we met for the first time.." Endou tried to get off the bed, "project F.."

Fubuki smiled at Endou while the stare of the people in that room was focusing on Fubuki.

"The abandoned project before the EM01 project.." Added Endou.

"Seems like you know a lot about the twins, captain.. Mind if you tell me something about it?" Fubuki clenched his fist.

Endou wasn't sure, "I don't know the details, since it's been abandoned long time ago before they made me.. I just know the original main vessel of project F which has the name Fubuki on the top of a huge tube.."

"I see..." Fubuki's eyes saddened.

"Wait, what did you say, captain? Huge tube? What's that?" Someoka was curious.

"No matter how hard you dig your memory, you won't be able to reveal the evidence, EM15.." Said Saryuu who suddenly came into the room, "Kanon-kun, please.." He let Kanon to leave, "follow me for more information, boys.." He walked away.

"Saru.." Endou looked at Saryuu sharply.

"Welcome back home, EM15.." Said Saryuu by presented the view before him after they stepped out of the room, "welcome to Fifth Sector.."

It's a huge and wide construction with balconies circling on each floor from the first floor to the top floor. There were so many rooms with automatic sliding doors.

"It's never change.." Said Endou by scanning all the view.

"What's this place exactly? What is Fifth Sector?" Someoka ruffled his head.

"Fifth Sector is the place for all scientists from around the world doing their research.." Said Saryuu without looking at Someoka, "they're here not only for the usual research, but also.." He clenched his fist, "the unusual research.."

"Unusual? Like what?" Kazemaru was curious.

Saryuu didn't explain for more information and just kept walking, guiding the boys to a certain room with a thick heavy doubled doors. The doors opened slowly, releasing a gust of mist which gave the boys a chilling feeling especially Endou. For a short moment, Endou's heart throbbing fast, causing sweat flew on his face. The fear once again gnawing inside him. Something behind the door was calling him vaguely. Something that he knew even if he hadn't seen it before. He gulped as the door opened wide before him, revealing a dark eerie room.

 


	22. Revealing The Past

"He's here.." Said Saryuu as the door was completely open.

Before Endou could take a single step, he's shocked by a sudden rough hug of someone which caused them thudded to the floor. Endou couldn't get this person off him for some reason. The familiar fragrance, the light brown long wavy hair and the sob of this person was baiting his hands to receive the hug.

"Na..." Endou's eyes softened, "Na..tsu..mi..." Said him while trying to sit, with the caramel brown haired girl still sobbing hard in his hug, "it's been a while.." He smiled as Natsumi tried to stop her cry.

"You stupid!!" Exclaimed Natsumi while trying to stand, "how dare you to come back here!?" She held Endou's hand to help him to stand, "stupid little brother!!!"

"Little brother??" Kazemaru confused.

"Ah, I'm sorry for showing an embarrassing view just now.. I'm Natsumi, Mamoru's big sister.. It's nice to meet you, lightning team.." Said Natsumi by bowing at the team, "though Kidou and Gouenji are already know about my existence.." She glanced at the well-known boys.

The whole sight of the team was focusing at these two figures who kept their silence while throwing their sight down.

"Okay, guys.." Said Saryuu, clapping his hands, "sorry to disturb the touching reunion, but.. We have something to do here... You can save the further self introduction later, Natsumi.." He offered his hand toward Natsumi, "if you don't mind, Natsumi.."

Natsumi nodded then took Saryuu's hand and let him to guide her to enter the room, followed by Endou and his team. As they entering the room, a cold breeze welcoming them. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the inside of the room. There were some huge tubes which arranged neatly along the wall with liquid inside them while various sized of pipes or rubber tubes which were connected to the huge tubes were swinging here and there with some were laying on the floor.

"What's with this room?" Someoka protested while covering his mouth, "I can't stand on this view.."

"Project EM01.." Said Saryuu starting to open the topic, "was actually one of the most forbidden projects they did here.." Saryuu let Natsumi to take a seat on one of the armchairs near the corner of the room, "it's about reviving the death.." He smiled at Natsumi.

All the boys were shocked while Natsumi flinched, throwing her head down to hide her blushing face with a tight grab on her skirt. Seemed like she knew something.

"Endou Mamoru was originally the head chief's only son who died in his very young age.." Saryuu continued, "the cause of his death was unknown since the head chief didn't spill a word about it, yet he's insist on reviving him for he knew the method by using the Chrono Stone he had just found.." He leaned on one of the tubes.

Despite of being shock, Endou just threw his head down, avoiding an eye contact with his teammates. He got with the case which Saryuu just said. The reveal of the true identity of the one he cared the most.

"Thus made him to make a clone of his beloved son which was known as project EM01.. Yet he failed all of the 14 projects, until he reached the 15th.." Saryuu pointed at Endou, "he successfully created a living clone, but unfortunately, he couldn't do a thing nor having self consciousness.. Not until he's being synchronized by the stone.. Not long after the experiment was succeeded and he's totally awaken, we lost him.. So, they're stuck and in the end, they sent me to look for him.." He released a light sigh, "then.. like I said before about the forbidden projects.. There's another project which was also similar with EM01 project.. It's Project F.." He glanced at Fubuki, "this project was run under Fubuki family's authority to revive the twin brothers.. However, they're not success no matter how hard they tried.. Thus, made them abandoned this project.." He look at Fubuki sharply, "and now.. The question is.. Who are you exactly, grayish head?"

Fubuki smiled gently with a calm gesture while all the sight of the people in that room locking at him. It's not like he's some kind of ghost or anything like that, but one thing they knew that he's not one of Endou's artificial team.

"He's Fubuki Shirou.." Said Yuuichi by covering Fubuki with his arm, "that's enough, Saru! Endou, let's get out of here!"

Yuuichi tried to drag Endou's hand, but Saryuu held him.

"Don't be in such a rush.. We're not done yet, Chronos-kun.." Saryuu smiled intimidatingly, "I'm just curious since the main body of the twins are still in the right place here in Fifth Sector.."

"Besides.. You guys can't easily escape from this building.." Natsumi looked at Endou worriedly, "Mamoru, please don't go.. Please, stay here.." She tugged Endou's arm, "don't you want to spend your spare time with us like in the past?" She cared Endou's cheeks, "don't you remember the rest time after the test, Mamoru?"

It's not like Endou didn't remember his own past, but it's more like his memory was scattered into pieces because of the seal was broken and it's hard for him to connect them in order; but some certain remaining trace of his memory brought him back to the gloomy past. It's when Endou had just finished the painful test and he's crying silently in the corner of the white room. Though he's not sobbing, but the cold liquid flew down his cheeks and it wouldn't stop even if he wiped it. There were two kids who also being locked up in the same room as him, they're Saryuu and Natsumi. They're also specimens with different experiments. These kids were close one another and became each's motivation despite the pain they bore on their own vessels. Days passed with the routine until one day, during the test Endou's body absorbing the Chrono Stone and sealed it up within him. All the scientists couldn't take it out even by force and they knew for sure that the living vessel could match perfectly with the stone. It's what they seek yet they didn't want to lose the precious stone since it's not the exact goal. Their final goal was only to revive the late real Endou Mamoru, not the EM15. That time after the incident, they lost this Endou because they loosened the watch upon him, but finally they found him in the basement unconsciously lying down in front of the huge crystal ice.

"Seems like you got the track back, right my dear EM15?" Saryuu swung his arm around Endou's shoulders, "don't go until the party's over.. Ah, now that you mention it.. I have another order despite of bringing you back here.." His eyes glowing maliciously, "it's to eliminate you, EM15.."

 


	23. The Blizzard Spirit

_I remember a bit about the time I created Kidou and Gouenji as my imaginary friends. It's right after the stone was sealed inside me. Kidou suddenly appeared before me with a warm smile. At first no one could see him, but as the time passed he became real. Then Gouenji appeared next to him. The two of them were always there beside me, neglecting the adults who were interested to make them as the specimen. Fortunately, before they caught us someone took us away from Fifth Sector's headquarter. Thanks to this person, I was able to live normally with the rest of the artificial teammates._

Natsumi looking at Endou sadly, "I really want you to stay with us like before.. That's my true feeling, but we have no other choice.. To eliminate you is the only way, Mamoru.. That's why they're desperately looking for you all this time.."

All of the lightning team was shocked. Was this count as a betrayal?

"What do you mean?" Sweat flew on Endou's face.

Saryuu snapped his fingers and once again brought them to the space with floating soccer field like before. This time Natsumi was tagged along but unfortunately, she's on Saryuu's side together with four players of Saryuu's team.

"Meia, Giris, Rococo, Kanon.. I'm counting on you.." Said Saryuu signaling them to stay on position, "this time is a bit easy, guys.." He looked at Endou's team, "the winner is whoever can make one goal first.. And the winner has the authority upon the loser.. You know exactly what will happen if you lose, right EM15?"

Kidou tapped Endou's shoulder, "Endou.. This time we can't lose.. Let's win and get out of here.."

"We can't win against Saru's team.. We just can't.." Said Endou gloomily.

"Why, captain?" Tachimukai worried.

Endou looked at Saryuu sharply, "our level don't match with The Lagoon.."

Gouenji tapped Endou's back and without even saying a word, Endou could know what was he going to say. They already faced various opponents and the experience they got was more than enough to face The Lagoon even if they couldn't win.

Endou determinedly hit his fist, "okay.. We can do this.." He scanned all his teammates who gave him an assure smile, "Kidou, Gouenji, Hiroto and Kazemaru.. I'm counting on you.."

The five of the lightning team rushed to the exact position with Endou as the goal keeper this time. As the game started, Gouenji and Kidou charged to the opponent's area while dribbling the ball fast. They kept passing the ball, not giving one of The Lagoon's player to stole it. At the time Gouenji face to face with Rococo, he prepared to give a hissatsu shoot but being stolen by someone at the speed of light.

"Ah, sorry to cut you.." Said a moss green head boy who connect the ball to Saryuu, "captain!"

"Good boy, Kanon-kun.." Saryuu smiled.

Saryuu dribbling it fast and he's already face to face with Endou in no time. He didn't make any shoot yet, but it didn't bother him nor all the players on the field since there was no time limit in soccer battle.

"Say, EM15.." Said Saryuu by holding the ball under his foot, "don't you know that your existence will endanger yourself and everything around you?"

Endou alerted his stance, ready to charge his hissatsu at the time Saryuu made a shoot. He didn't want to listen to the white haired boy before him, yet his voice was strong enough to stab his heart.

"The Chrono Stone is also known as the Time Destroyer.." Said Saryuu by kicking the ball hard.

Saryuu's shoot was strong and Endou knew that well. He swung his gripped fist then punched the ball insistently.

"Nekketsu punch!"

Endou successfully made the ball thrown up high, then he caught it before Saryuu took his move.

"What do you mean by time destroyer, Saru?" Endou held the ball tight.

Saryuu shrugged, "beat me and you will get the answer.." He walked away.

Endou didn't have any other choice but to win the match. He threw the ball to Hiroto who passed it to Kazemaru, but once again The Lagoon could easily stole it. This time was Giris and Meia turn. They used Dead Future, hoping this could score one but unfortunately, Endou turned the shoot direction by his Ijigen The Hand. Endou desperately trying his best to defend the goal with all he had. Meanwhile, Fubuki, Yuuichi and the rest of the teammates were fiercely staring at the game from the bench area.

"I see.." Said Fubuki sighing lightly, "that's the case.."

"What do you think?" Yuuichi tapped Fubuki's shoulder.

Fubuki smiled at him, "I guess.. I really have to fix the right track.."

Yuuichi flinched a bit as he felt the intimidated smile of Fubuki. He released a heavy sigh, "so.. From now on.." He tightened the grab on Fubuki's shoulder, "you're no longer on our side, aren't you? The Blizzard Spirit.."

Fubuki chuckled then suddenly a strong freezing gust which came out of nowhere circling around him and his eyes turned to amber color which glowing tensely, "I have to fulfill the original one's wish no matter what.." He threw his sight to Endou, "shouldn't you thank me, Chronos? For helping you to get back what's yours.."

Yuuichi's eyes widened, "Fubuki.. You're..."

Fubuki faced his palm toward Endou who was standing still in front of the goal, "the two Chrono Stone shan't be activated at the same time.. Or else.. It will destroy the time and erasing the existence of this world.."

The strong gust spreading out and hit the whole field, causing all of them almost blown away. Saryuu ran as fast as he could to protect Natsumi from the malignant gust. At almost as the same time as Saryuu was about to grab Natsumi's arm, the whole area was covered completely by a freezing blast.

 


	24. The Awakening of The Twins

_It's here already.. I don't expect that it's here this fast.. The waiting time is over.. Wake up from your dreams and make it done before the dimensional witch take over everything.. Get out from your world.. Free yourselves from the world of dream.._

A pounding sound was heard from somewhere in a certain room behind a thick metallic door which was locked down for years. It had a warning label with 'DO NOT ENTER' written down on it. Passed through the thick sealed door, there were huge tubes, covered in dust, in the corner of the room which were flickering. It contained two familiar figures with similar silhouette inside a certain liquid. The peaceful sleeping face of these boys were shaken as the pound came once more. Not long after that, one of their fingers flicking, indicating that they're still alive. Slowly, as their hands touching the tube's wall, they opened their eyes revealing the same colored orbs. A vague hum echoing in the room as a slight of breeze swirling around the tubes. A distance whisper came into their ears, snapping them out as the spark of life glinted on their eyes.

_Even if one of you have to bear the tough path, but as long as you keep what's within you, it won't devour both of you.. Now.. Get going.. Escort them until you reach your time.. Until they come to the final stage.._

The tubes cracked and broke down, letting the liquid flew out, covering the floor with puddles. Footsteps fusing with the splashing sound, disappearing into a dark gloomy corner of the room as some people in white outfit broke in and found nothing but the mess. Alarm was ringing in the whole building signaling all the other people to stay alert about something which could happen to the headquarter.

"Chief!! The abandoned project is..." Exclaimed one of the white outfit men  burst into a certain office.

The person he called chief just now was calmly leaning on his comfy armchair while continuing to write something on his desk before him, "I know.." He shooing the white man with his hand without even looking at him, "so.. Finally.." He smirked.

******

Meanwhile, the whole Inazuma team including Saryuu with his team and Natsumi were shocked after the view before their eyes. There were two figures standing between them and Fubuki. One of them with gray hair smiling at them gently.

"Whe.. When did you___" Saryuu's tongue tied.

"Hi, Saru-kun.. We meet again.." Said him, waving his hand at Saryuu, "and... Shawn, it's not good to do that here.. It can endanger yourself too..."

Endou was stunned by what he saw that caused him couldn't release a single word. The figures were the same as Fubuki, with one of them had roseate spiky hair and sharp glare. He was sure that he saw these two lifelessly sleeping in the tubes, yet they're here standing in high spirit before him. The abandoned Project F.

"Fu.. Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya.." Said Endou.

Shirou smiling then waving his hand at him, "hi.. It's nice to meet you, Endou-kun.."

"Nii-chan! It's not the time for introduction line.." Atsuya annoyed, "we have something to do with HIM!!" He pointed at Shawn or the fake Fubuki.

"Ah, you're right.." Shirou popped his hands, "Shawn Frost.. The blizzard spirit.. Thank you for protecting the other Chrono Stone and keeping the track for the original one for us.." His eyes saddened, "but.. Your attempt to get rid of the current vessel is totally far from the original one's wish.. Thus, made him reviving us in order to protect the Chrono Stone.. Though it counts as a taboo.."

"We have the other way to retrieve the Chrono Stone instead of eliminating him.." Atsuya pointed at Endou, "that's also for you, Saru.." He glanced sarcastically at Saryuu, "just don't break the track, you morons!" He snorted.

"Don't you want to hear the newest mandate from the original one?" Shirou offered his hand toward Shawn.

"TCH!!" Shawn faced up his palm to the sky, "like I care.. Begone!!"

Shawn summoned huge amount of blizzard upon his open palm and he's about to send it to them when a dark figure appeared in sudden between the two sides. This figure rushed to where Shawn standing and by just grabbing his hand, it could defuse the blob energy in his hand. The emergency situation was calmed in no time, yet it's not a right time to feel relieved. Inazuma team wasn't able to do a thing as they saw the view before them, especially Endou. His legs were frozen on the spot. Sweat flew down his face for he saw someone he knew well who wasn't supposed to be here.

"Just what the heck are you guys doing here?" This person sighed heavily by keeping the grab on Shawn's hand, "give me a break, geez.. Kids nowadays.. It's sure a pain for babysitting you all at time like this.."

Even if Endou was shocked by what he saw, yet he knew that this person had something to do with his existence. Moreover, he knew that this person was the owner of the real boy who had the same figure as him.

"jii-chan.." Endou clenched his fist, "the head chief and also the Inazuma Town's only major.. Endou Daisuke.."

"Yo.." Daisuke grinned at Endou.

 


	25. The Original One

"Jii-chan.. How come you deceived me all this time?" Endou's eyes saddened.

"Deceived you?" Daisuke raised his eyebrow, "no.. no.. I never did that.."

Endou threw his head down, "jii-chan.. I realize.. That the test actually wasn't to synchronize me to the Chrono Stone.. But.. It's to destroy me, wasn't it?"

Daisuke startled, "Mamoru.." He released Shawn's hand, "what are you talking about?"

In all sudden, there's a huge tremor shaking that place. At the time they realized it, they had already lost Shawn Frost and it's obviously because of his deed. Even if they're still in Saryuu's world, but they could hear the alarm. Saryuu undid his spell and brought them back to the previous place. Daisuke didn't have time to explain to Endou. He rushed out of the room, followed by the kids and got shocked as they saw that most of the spots in the building were damaged. The debris was raining, signaling them to get out of the building fast before they're buried alive. Some of the white men dragged Daisuke, Natsumi and Saryuu with his team from the opposite direction, leaving the Inazuma team behind.

"JII-CHAN!" Endou shouted, trying to grab Daisuke's hand.

"Mamoru!! Just go!!" Daisuke struggling, "Mamoru, I made you as my son's clone isn't just for playing around.. I love you.."

It's the last words and the last view Endou could receive from Daisuke before they're separated by the broken walls of the building. They had just been reunited yet the cruel fate guiding them to the separate way. Shirou and Atsuya who were also being left behind leading the lightning team to a certain corridor which wasn't affected yet. They ran along the way and finally reaching at the end of it. There's a wide thick double doors welcoming them with a light mist which was slided out from the sideline of it. The familiar view which causing Endou's heart throbbing fast was presented before him.

"Let's go!!" Exclaimed Atsuya.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sakuma scanned all around it.

"You'll know later.." Said Shirou assuring them with a small smile.

As they're stepping in, everything was dark with no one but Endou by himself. He looked around, trying to find the other boys, but he found nothing. The exit was also disappeared behind him.

"The time's come.." Said Shirou who suddenly appeared before him.

"Let the original one set you back on your own track.." Said Atsuya who also appeared in the other side.

"The original one? Who is it?"

There's a bright light blasted out and as the light dimmed, a familiar figure showed up. He smiled at Endou warmly.

"It's me.. We meet again, Endou Mamoru.." Said him by coming closer to Endou.

Seemed like Endou didn't surprise at all with the figure before him. He gave a sharp stare at this brunet as a sign for him not to getting more closer to him.

"What do you want, the original Endou Mamoru?" Endou stayed alert.

A warm smile plastered on Mamoru's face, "didn't you ask for another meeting, Endou Mamoru? That's why I'm back for you.." He offered his hands toward Endou, "the other me who has everything far better than me.." He saddened, "but.. Unfortunately, the danger bestowed upon this world can't be avoided if you're still alive.."

Endou surprisingly faced it without being shaken even if he knew what Mamoru wanted to say. He ruffled his hair annoyingly, "then, what do you want from me? To kill me right away?"

Mamoru shook his head slowly, "no.. Killing you won't solve the problem, though it's one of the best ways.." He sighed lightly, "I have another plan instead of doing that to keep you alive.." He grabbed Endou's shoulders.

Endou flinched, "eh? To keep me alive? What for?"

"Endou Mamoru.. Why do you think my father creating you?"

Endou's eyes widened as he remembered about the last words Daisuke said before they're separated. Things came up on his mind and even without Mamoru's further explanation he could get with what's all about.

"My father has been drowning in a deep sorrow of losing me.. That's why he created you even if he had to abandon the other projects.. Fortunately, he's success.. But you're not working well as a real child used to be, so he used the Chrono Stone to create a real perfect replacement for his late son.." Mamoru sighed and closing his eyes briefly, "but.. Your existence wasn't welcomed by the other's chiefs from another sections.. They used you as the living experiment and by using the same Chrono Stone, they tried to get rid of you for their own advantages.."

"That's why jii-chan took me together with Kidou and Gouenji.."

Mamoru nodded, "yes, after father knew about what had they done to you, he took you back to Inazuma Town which is also our hometown.."

Endou finally got the pieces of the scattered memories together, "so.. That's the case.." He lowered his head, "then what's with the Chrono Stone which is dwelling within me?" He squeezed his chest, "isn't it all because of this stone? Just why does it have to be exist?"

Mamoru grabbed Endou's hand, "the Chrono Stone existence is to be a balancing for this world.. They shan't be activated at the same time indeed, but they're our source of life.." He touched Endou's chest, "why do you think the stone choosing you?"

Endou felt warm on his chest and all of sudden a bright light snapped out the darkness around them revealing a soft and warm scenery of flowerbed with smooth breeze swirling around them. Endou was stunned by the view with sparkling eyes of excitement.

"It's not a coincidence that the stone choosing you as its vessel.." He smiled at Endou, "because.. You're the only one who can turn everything back to its right track, Endou Mamoru.."

Endou didn't get with what Mamoru said and just giving him a puzzled face with a short 'huh' while Shirou and Atsuya grabbed his arms.

"You will understand at the time you face the dimensional witch himself.. Your wish is the key.." Mamoru closed his eyes briefly, "go, find the other Chrono Stone then set your wish.. That's the only way.. and also take care of the team for me.."

In a blink of an eye, Endou, Shirou and Atsuya disappeared before Mamoru's eyes.

Mamoru just smiling gently, "yes.. You're the only one, since I'm no longer exist and not supposed to be here anymore, Endou Mamoru.."

"So, have you done, the late Endou Mamoru?"

A tap flinched Mamoru that made him to turn around, "Dark Exodus, Shuu.. So, you're following him to find me.."

"You have received the ultimate wish, haven't you? Tch!! Searching for you is a pain.. Now let's___" Said another one behind Shuu.

"Hakuryuu.. Let me.." Said Shuu by tapping Hakuryuu's shoulder, "Endou Mamoru.. Your wish has been fulfilled, yet you committed the taboo.. I'm sorry but I'm not sure you can be back to your beloved ones' side.. That's the price.."

"I know.." Mamoru smiled, "the other me will do it in my place.."

"You mean _that_ Endou?" Shuu startled then chuckled, "don't you think that it will make everything getting worse?"

"I wonder.." Mamoru staring blankly at the sky, "though he has bad temper, but he's also another Endou Mamoru.. Just let him be.." He smiled at Shuu gently, "let them to settle their problems by themselves.."

"This is going to be interesting.." Said Hakuryuu.

As Mamoru nodded, the three figures were slowly disappearing into sparkling lights.

 


	26. Tsurugi Brothers

"Eh? There are two Chronos??" Endou almost spilled out the hot tea he just drank.

Yuuichi nodded lightly, waiting for Endou who was busy wiping his mouth after the meal. He gave a soft stare at Endou and the team as a relief feeling for they could be back together after the last incident in Fifth Sector headquarter. The team's warmth didn't change even after they had been disturbed by Shawn Frost who disguised himself as Fubuki Shirou. Shawn had left the team, but they got the twins as the replacement. Once again Endou had made the team grown a bit. Yuuichi scanned all the boys who were enjoying the dinner in a certain mansion. They got the warm place to stay for a while in Fubuki family's property. The fact that Fubuki family was one of the nobles in the country was a shock news for the lightning team. Soon after Fubuki twins dragged Endou out, they were teleported to the entrance of Fubuki mansion where the family of the twins giving a very warm welcome. They didn't surprise with the coming back of the twins since they received the news about the awakening of the twins from someone, yet the mother released a tear of joy while hugging her beloved sons tenderly.

"So.. Yuuichi, how could that be?" Endou was exited about the topic.

"I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, but I'm telling you the truth.." Yuuichi continued, "actually, I don't have power upon the Chronos Valley where the other stone lurking is because that place isn't mine.." He exhaled, "mine is already destroyed in the other side of this country far to the West.."

"Destroyed?" Tachimukai gasped.

"I believe it might be Fifth Sector.." Said Kidou determinedly.

Yuuichi looked at Endou sadly, "unfortunately, it's your grandfather's deed, Endou.. After he took the stone, he destroyed the cave for an unknown reason.."

Endou was only staring silently at Yuuichi with a tight grab on his pants. Sweat flew down his face as he's not sure how to give Yuuichi a response.

"We know that what he was looking for was the stone, but why did he have to destroy the cave?" Gouenji was curious.

"I tried my best to trace the stone but I was failed and ended up in Ather Land.." He leaned his back, "I was almost at my limit on searching when I felt your presence, Endou.. and thus leading me to meet up with you guys.."

"I see.. That's what you actually wanted to say back then when we're facing the Unlimited Shining.. But can you explain more about the other Chronos?" Hiroto casually leaning his back while cross folded his arms.

Yuuichi gave a small smile, "he's my little brother.. Kyousuke.." His eyes softened, "he has harder role than me that causing him can't leave the stone.. He has to protect it even if he has to loose his own life, because the stone he guards is the determinant stone aside of the other one.." He pointed at Endou, "besides.. If anything bad happens to his stone, his existence will be erased.. It also goes for me.." He closed his eyes briefly, "as long as nothing approaching the stone, Kyousuke will sleep peacefully until the right time comes for him to open his eyes.." He releasing a light sigh, "I don't remember exactly about how long we have been separated each other, but.. I'm sure we will meet again even if we're in the different side.."

A flash about the warm past made Yuuichi smiled gently. There were two boys standing in front of a man who was wearing black robe covering his feet with a cape covering his chest. There's a star-like emblem surrounded by circle drawn on it; it's like a magic circle. This man was tall, wearing round spectacles on his eyes with a soft smiling face. He had his long hair tied and let it swung on his shoulder. This man hugged them tight then letting them to play outside. The flash was blurred away as Yuuichi flinched after Endou's tap on his shoulder.

"Yuuichi, are you okay?" Endou worried.

"I'm okay.. I think.. I need to go for a fresh air.." Said Yuuichi by stepping out of the room, "he's sure genuinely kind, isn't he? I wonder if my path is right, father.."

As he closed his eyes, his thought brought him back to the continuation of the flash he just saw. It's an evening view in a certain wide backyard of a mansion. Young Yuuichi and small Kyousuke were happily playing soccer like tomorrow's never comes.

"Nii-san, let me shoot!"

Yuuichi nodded then passed the ball, "do it, Kyousuke!!"

Kyousuke tried to reach the ball, but it rolling passed him smoothly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kyousuke.. It's too fast.." Said Yuuichi by running up to Kyousuke.

"No, nii-san.. It's just me who is too slow.." Kyousuke giggled, "I'll take it.."

Kyousuke was about to reach the ball when someone got it for him. This man handed the ball to him with a small smile plastered on his face.

"How is it, Yuu, Kyo?" Asked the man while taking a seat on a bench not far from them.

"It's fun, father.." Said Kyousuke excitedly, "let's play together, father.." He dragged his father's hand.

The father just shook his head slowly then brought Kyousuke into his hug, "how can I do this to my precious babies.." There's a glint on the corner of his eyes.

"Father.." Yuuichi stepping to the bench, "don't tell me it's the time___" He worriedly staring at him.

"Unfortunately, yes, yuu.." The father sadly looking at Yuuichi and Kyousuke.

"But, we're not in a proper age for that.. How come it comes this fast?" Yuuichi insisted.

The father stood up slowly, rubbing Kyousuke's head then walked away, "there's no other choice, Yuu.. Since this is our family's fate to bear this curse path.." He glanced at Yuuichi, "I will also jump into my own role soon.." He stopped his feet, "before I leave this world, just let me to do it as your father.."

The next day, the father gave them different sparkling gems. This was the last day of the three of them could interact one another before the boys drowning into a deep sleep.

"Protect the Chrono Stone with all your life, Yuu, Kyo.." Said the father by grabbing his sons' hands, "these stones have woken up the evil entity into our world, but don't worry.. I will seal it right away with the help of my friends.."

"But why, father? Will this evil eat us?" Asked small Kyousuke innocently by tightening the grab upon the stone.

"No, kyo.. But it has the same power as the stones to destroy this world.." The father pointed at the stones, "don't let the stones activate together.. They can collide the time and dimensions which is the same with destroying the world.." He touched Kyousuke's head, "especially, Kyo.. Don't let anyone or anything touching your stone, okay?" He offered a pinky swear.

"Yes, father!" Kyousuke formed the pinky swear.

At almost at the same time, Kyousuke collapsed on the father's arms. It's not like he's fainted, but more like he's sleeping.

"Kyo's stone is the determinant stone which bears the final judgment upon the other stone.." Said the father while hugging Kyousuke tight, "and Yuu.. You have free will upon your stone.. You don't need to have a long sleep like Kyo and you can move to wherever you want after a certain period of sleeping.."

"But, father.. When will Kyousuke wake up and can we meet again each other?" Yuuichi looking at Kyousuke worriedly.

"Kyo won't wake up until the time comes.." Said the father by hugging Yuuichi, "you two can meet again even if you're in different side of fate.." He looking at his sons, "it's the time.. You have to go.."

Not waiting for more farewell words, the father made both of them disappeared slowly before him through a magic circle under them. The sun and moon emblem on the magic circle snapped bright, covering the whole room with a light as the beginning of the other journey.

 


	27. Another Soccer Battle

Yuuichi flinched due to a sudden tap on his back. As he turned his sight, he found Endou was standing behind him with a wide grin on his face.

"Come inside, Yuuichi.. It's cold here.." Said Endou by pointing his thumb at the room then walked away.

Yuuichi nodded, "okay, captain.."

"So, how if we depart tomorrow's morning?" Offered Atsuya.

"Eh? So sudden.." Kazemaru startled.

"Why not? The fast the better.." Said Fudou by leaning on the wall.

"But.. How is Endou?" Hiroto glanced at Endou.

"Eh? Me? I'm okay.. We can depart anytime you want.." Said Endou lightly.

"Shouldn't captain decide for us?" Shirou smiled at Endou.

In all sudden, the view around them changed into a space with floating field. It's none other than Saryuu's power and in the middle of the field there's Saryuu with his team was standing calmly, welcoming the newly formed lightning team.

"What's this, Saru!?" Exclaimed Endou, "what do you want from us!?"

"What do I want?" Saryuu chuckled, "it's not me who wants this, EM15.. Besides, our match wasn't finished yet.. Remember?" He gave a sign for his team to prepare to their position, "let's settle this, Inazuma Eleven team.. One score first.. Rococo, Kanon, Ichinose, Domon and Aphrodi I'm counting on you.."

"It's six players, isn't it?" Kidou scanning the situation, "Endou let's do this.."

Endou nodded determinedly, "Kidou, Gouenji, Yuuichi, Kazemaru and Fubuki Shirou.. Let's go.."

"Wait, Endou.." Yuuichi raised his hand in objection, "I'm dropping out.. Please switch me with Atsuya.."

"Yuuichi?" Endou confused.

Yuuichi smiled, "don't worry.. I just need the twins to be used to with us.."

Endou nodded then let five of his teammates to stay on position. He wasn't sure if the new teammates he added would make his team better or not since he had no time to test them. Saryuu didn't seem to show them mercy by the malicious glowing aura surrounded him and his team.

"Saru! What exactly makes you challenge us back?" Endou looked at Saryuu sharply.

Saryuu clenched his fist, "like I said before.. It's not what I want.. It's just.. I was.."

"Saru!!" Exclaimed Aphrodi behind him, "don't spill a word.." He glared at him.

Sweat flew down his face, then he started the kick off. He dribbling the ball passing through Gouenji and Kazemaru, but not like usual. His speed was decreasing and he hesitated in doing the match. Atsuya stole the ball easily from him then dribbling it fast to The Lagoon's area.

"Move!! Move!!" Shouted Atsuya, "don't you think I know nothing about your level?" He double cross kicked the ball, "BLOW THEM AWAY!!! ETERNAL BLIZZARD!!"

The ball zooming in right to Rococo directly, leaving an ice ground. Rococo crossed his arms then faced it before him revealing a wide red palm.

"God Hand X!!" He safely got the ball stopped.

Saryuu chuckled, "ho~ That's a rare view.. To make Rococo stopping the shoot with a hissatsu.. You're the first one who can make him doing it, Fubuki Atsuya.." He glanced at Atsuya.

Atsuya snorted, "how long do you think we know one another, you white monkey!?" He spilled mockery.

Endou flinched, "eh? Saru, you know the twins for a long time?"

"Actually, captain.. We know one another long ago when we're still alive.." Shirou pointed at Atsuya and himself, "I'm not sure how long it was, but I think it's more than ten or twenty years ago.."

Endou startled, "what!??" He then realized it made sense since Mamoru's father, Daisuke, was entering a gramps age. That's why he called him with 'jii-chan'.

"You should be more older than now, but look at you.." Kazemaru puzzled.

"If you said so, Kazemaru-kun.." Shirou added, "but Saru-kun and the other children have no aging.. It's all because the experiment we received has stopped our entire growth system.."

Atsuya snorted, "lucky you, white monkey.."

"Saru!" Rococo shouted by throwing the ball.

Saryuu got the ball then he's about to dribble it when suddenly Aphrodi stole the ball. The white head boy was just standing while galring at the long blonde haired boy who flicking his finger and made the time stopped before him.

"Heaven's Time!"

He walked casually passing Kazemaru, Kidou and Gouenji who were frozen up then as the time's back, this cool beauty blonde boy continued the dribble. Kidou, Kazemaru and Gouenji could only looking at one another in shock.

"What was that?" Kazemaru looking at Aphrodi sharply.

"Just leave it to us!!" Exclaimed Atsuya arrogantly by charging at Aphrodi.

"You want to oppose the god, huh?"

"A god?? Are you crazy?? You're not god, you lady head!!" Shouted Atsuya.

As Aphrodi was about to use Heaven's Time, he was crushed by Atsuya who suddenly increasing his speed then stole the ball.

"Take that!!" Mocked Atsuya, "MOVE!!" Shouted him signaling Kidou and the others to open the path for him.

Atsuya was sure strong and looked dependable, but his play wasn't other than a violent play which could endanger his own team.

Endou sighed heavily, rubbing his head with disbelief look at Atsuya, "he's a pain.."

"Ah, please forgive Atsuya, captain.." Shirou bowed, "he's excited and no one can stop him for now.." He smiled while looking at Atsuya, "just leave it to us, captain.."

Endou didn't have any other choice but letting Atsuya to do whatever he like. He should save the scold for later. Meanwhile, Atsuya could easily dodge Ichinose, Domon and Saryuu's defense then face to face with Rococo in no time. He prepared to shoot, but as Rococo focusing on him, he passed the ball backward to Shirou who was already running to the middle field without being watched by any of The Lagoon's players.

"Got 'cha!!" Atsuya smirked.

"Atsuya, let's do this!!" Shouted Shirou by kicking the ball hard as it's surrounded by an icy aura, "Eternal Blizzard!!"

The ball rocketing fast to the goal, but before reaching it, Atsuya gave his Eternal Blizzard to the shoot as the booster.

"That counts as double blizzard.." Said Atsuya by turning away like didn't care about the result.

Rococo used his God Hand X once more, but it's broken down and letting the ball entering the goal. Atsuya was about to give a high-five to Shirou when suddenly a fierce wind passing through him and presenting an unpredictable view for Endou with the ball rolling out of the goal of this lightning team.

 


	28. Here Comes The Alien

It's The Lagoon's win, yet there's no response from both of the teams. Endou and the rest of the players from the two sides traced the direction of the shoot and found that Saryuu was standing casually behind Rococo in the goal area. This white head boy lowering his head down while kept silent and doing nothing. Sweat flew down on Rococo's face for he felt something's wrong about his captain. He slowly grabbed Saryuu's shoulder but he got no response at all.

"Ca.. Captain.." Kanon worried.

"EM15, no, Endou Mamoru.." Said Saryuu at last by giving a sad look, "looks like I need to tell you the truth.."

Aphrodi flinched after the words he just heard then rushed toward the white haired captain "SARU!! Don't tell me you're___"

Saryuu faced his palm directly at Aphrodi and at the same time, Aphrodi was paralyzed on the spot. He looked at all of his team and they just nodded at him as an agreement.

"Endou.. After you get the Chrono Stone, just go as far as you can with it and don't go back here even if it's for Natsumi and your grandfather.."

"Eh? But.."

"Endou, they won't let you go.. They're still after you.. They use me to catch you since I can track your trace easily.." Saryuu sighed lightly, "though I know that you won't listen to me, but you have to know that you will digging your own grave if you insist on coming back to where the chief is.."

Endou was about to open his mouth when suddenly two figures appeared in the middle of the field surrounded by strong gust.

"Finally.."

Said one of them with a glum accent and the full appearance of them revealed by the time of the gust stopped.

"Good to see you, my prey.." Greeted one of them with green head.

"Bitway Ozrock.. Baddap.." Said Saryuu by tensely looking at Ozrock and Baddap.

"No need further introduction.. All I need is just that stone.." Said Ozrock by pointing at Endou, "just hand it to me!"

Saryuu standing in between Ozrock and Endou, "don't you dare.." He glared at the green head.

"With that stone, I can recreate the world.. I need that in order to turn back the time.." Ozrock glared at the boys.

"NO!! Get lost, Ozrock!!" Saryuu gave a signal for his team to come over, "Aphrodi, come!" He released the blonde boy.

"Tch! How dare you treat me like I'm your slave.." Aphrodi grumbling, "but.. Looks like this is our turn.." He smiled at Endou and his teammates, "it's also your turn.."

"Kanon-kun! I'm counting on you!!" Exclaimed Saryuu by dragging Kanon to Endou's side.

Without further explanation, Saryuu and Aphrodi teleported Endou's team together with Kanon out of the current place. The lightning team was back to the previous room safely. Endou was panicked when he realized that Saryuu wasn't there yet. He's busy with his own thoughts of how to save Saryuu, not knowing that Kanon was there with him, sobbing silently.

"Eh?" Endou finally spotted Kanon, "Kanon?"

"Captain.. Saru captain is.." Kanon still sobbing.

"Kanon, you know how to save Saru and the others?" Endou grabbed Kanon's shoulders.

Kanon shook his head slowly, "no.. We can't.. It's too late.."

"Too late?" Endou confused, "what do you mea___"

Endou's eyes widened as he knew what's happened. His thoughts led him to digest the previous scene and he got the final result. Thus made him fell on his knees in shock.

"Captain sacrificed himself together with the others to seal Ozrock in that place.." Said Kanon trying to stop his sob, "though it might not be work on Ozrock, but he's insist on doing it to extend the time.."

"I see.. Then we have to get going, Endou.." Yuuichi tapped Endou's shoulder, "don't waste Saru's effort.. Let's get the other stone.." He gave a small smile as Endou glanced at him, "let's put our trust on Saru.."

Endou braced himself, slapping his cheeks with his hands to wake himself up. Trusting Saryuu wouldn't solve anything, also it's not clear whether he's still alive or not but he didn't have any other choice. The only hope was just the Chrono Stone. It also would reveal the fate between Yuuichi and his brother, Kyousuke. The glad and relief feeling of Yuuichi for he could be reunited with his little brother were covered by the uneasy and glum feeling as the team was getting closer to the Chronos Valley. His heart throbbing fast as they reached the entrance of the cave. An eerie atmosphere was overflowing out of the pitch black cave's mouth. They were intimidated by the sudden change of the environment of the cave. The first time they're here, nothing happened and they could easily entering the cave even if it's not so far from the entrance, though they're busy with the Unlimited Shining team at that time, but they're sure that the cave was safe. Had the other Chronos awakened already?

"Kyousuke.." Yuuichi muttered by clenching his fist.

Meanwhile, far into the center of the cave there was a flickering light at the top of a huge stalagmite which were surrounded by icy crystals. Vaguely there's something shown inside the crystals which releasing a small cracking sound. Soon some figures of children appeared clearly as the light blasted out. Kyousuke's freezing body was revealed with the peaceful sleeping face.

**Doumo, Allvish here. I'm so sorry to delay the publish of recent chapters for long period. The reason is none other than the blocks & crazy routine. I know that no one care about this note, even so thank you very much for stopping by. Hopefully, you enjoy the show.**

 


	29. Ixal Fleet

"Bitway Ozrock is an unknown entity which is after the stones as well.." Explained Kanon, "he ever shown in Fifth Sector main section once to take the stone, but he left right away as he couldn't feel the stone's presence.. I can presume that he's following Saru captain to be able to find the location of the stone.."

Endou tightened his fist indignantly, glaring at Ozrock who was busy playing around in a soccer field with his team.

"I won't forgive him!" Endou hit his fist hard.

The Inazuma team had been intercepted by Ozrock at the time they entering the cave. All of the team was shocked after they knew about what'd happened to Saryuu and his team. Even if Ozrock just showing them a pair of familiar goggles by throwing it to Endou without telling a thing, but they could instantly get that Saryuu wasn't here anymore. Endou tried to keep himself from out of his mind since neither he nor Ozrock could bring Saryuu back even if he killed the green head alien. This time, Ozrock offered him a deadly match which cost his life and the world's fate. At the time Endou's team lost, Ozrock would surely kill him and took the stones. The next step could already be guessed since the green alien had told his visions upon the stones before. The boys weren't sure with what Ozrock want about the turn-back-the-time, but they didn't put their focus on it. They had no time to think about another issues, but at least by defeating the Ixal Fleet, they could take revenge for Saryuu. This time, they're playing with full team and since Inazuma Eleven team had more numbers, Endou placed Tachimukai, Atsuya and Yuuichi on the bench. It's a right choice not to set Atsuya in the game, since he would do as he pleased violently like before and it's sure a pain for them to stop him. Even if Shirou felt sorry for his little brother who was pouting annoyingly on the bench, but he also thinking the same way as the captain.

"Fuujin no Mai!!"

Exclaimed Kazemaru then as he made an opponent's player blown away, he passed the ball to Sakuma.

"Ah~ this is not fun~ Powai doesn't like this!!" A blue head girl with buns on her head with a pair of purplish eyes pouting while sitting on the ground. She'd been knocked off by Kazemaru's offense move just now.

"Powai.." A green haired boy offered his hand to help Powai to stand, "please, back to your position.. don't make Ozrock-sama angry, okay?"

"I won't!! Stupid Reize!!" Shouted Powai then she ran to the back of the field.

"You're cute as always, powai.." Reize waved his hand then back to his position.

"What's wrong, Powai?" An eagle head guy who was standing in front of the goal glanced at Powai as she's back to her spot near him.

"Powai wants to do nothing like you, Arbega.. Being defender isn't fun.." Powai whined.

Arbega shrugged then he's back on focusing at the game. There he saw Baddap was already face to face with Endou. After he kicked the ball into mid-air, he spun it and let it surrounded by a dark energy. It dove directly to the goal like a spear.

"Death Spear!"

Endou hit the ground, making an outer shield to dodge the shoot that for him it's too strong. Unfortunately, it broke the shield and flew right to the goal smoothly. One score for Ixal Fleet. Ozrock just staring at Endou flatly, didn't even care about his team got the flow upon Endou's team. Endou gritted his teeth, taking the ball then grabbed it tight. Ixal Fleet is stronger than any of previous opponents up until now. Even Gouenji and Kidou weren't sure that they could at least cornering the alien-looked opponent. Despite of intimidating pressure upon his team, Endou braced himself to push the team forward.

"We just need to get more score than them!" Shouted Endou by throwing the ball to Gouenji, "let's do our best, guys!" He gave a thumb up and a grin.

Gouenji looked at Kidou and they nodded each other. Unfortunately, before they could give the pass, Reize stole the ball and connected to Banda which gave it directly to a pair of odd twins which already right before Endou. No one guarded this twins that's automatically a free shoot.

"Let's go, Ryuugel-nii!" The black haired shouted excitedly.

"Okay, Gandales.." Said Ryuugel lightly.

As they're standing back on back, Ryuugel bit a golden apple then threw it upward, Gandales released a scream and as it's enveloped by dark aura, both of them kicked it.

"Scream of Eden!"

"I won't let you win, Ixal Fleet!!" Shouted Endou by charging energy in his hand, "Seigi no Tekken!!" He releasing a spinning fist.

It didn't really work on the twins' move and let them to score one more. Gandales looked excited, praising himself and Ryuugel for being able to score. This time, Inazuma Eleven team didn't get their moment. Once more Baddap dribbling the ball, dodging some of the lightning team smoothly then pass the ball to a red haired boy who was passing it to a white haired boy who was running as fast as him.

"Burn! Gazel! Make it in!!" Shouted Powai from behind them.

"Leave it to us!" Exclaimed Burn by kicking the ball at the same time as Gazel after their feet were surrounded by flame and icy aura, "Fire Blizzard!"

The ball tremendously flying to Endou's goal. This time Ixal Fleet could get another goal. They led 3 points already.

"Jii-chan.." Endou muttered by staring at the ball which rolled down to his feet, "we can't win for sure.." His eyes saddened.

Endou took the ball, grabbing it tight and before he could throw it, the first half was over already. Both of the teams were back to each's bench. This wasn't the right time for him to look weak in front of his teammates, but there's nothing he could do.

"We have to do something.. We have to win.." Endou clenched his fist.

"Count me in and you'll get what you want.." Said Atsuya lightly by cross folded his arms, leaning his back and glancing at Endou.

 


	30. Win or Lose

"What's with your shock face!? Don't look at me like you're seeing a monster!!" Atsuya snorted.

"I think.. We have no other options, Endou.." Said Kidou with a heavy sigh, "we need him.." He pointed his thumb at Atsuya.

Endou nodded shortly, letting his trustee to set the team. A dim hope had popped out on his mind as he saw Kidou talked to Sakuma to switch with Atsuya. This time, he admitted that Atsuya's strength might be changing the team's pace.

"I'm counting on you, Fubuki Atsuya.." Said Endou by giving a straight nod at Atsuya.

"It's Atsuya.." Atsuya grinned, "leave it to us, captain.." He's determined.

Second half was started and like usual, Atsuya ran aggressively pressing in the opponent's players. He could easily and smoothly dodging the offensive moves while dribbling the ball between his legs. For a short moment, this brought a relief feeling for Endou and his team, but it wasn't last long. In all sudden, Atsuya's speed was increasing and he crushed some of Ixal Fleet's players abruptly. Endou locking his stare on him tensely. He knew that Atsuya did that in purpose. Even if it's for them to win the match, but Endou didn't seem to like this kind of flow.

"ETERNAL BLIZZARD!!"

Atsuya kicked the ball hardly straight to the goal. Shirou was there to boost the shoot with his Eternal Blizzard, but unfortunately, Arbega who was standing calmly could stop it with just his barehand.

"Ah~ Arbega showing off his power.. Powai doesn't like it.." Said Powai with a pout of annoyance.

"Tch!! Like I care!" Arbega threw the ball, "go, Banda!"

Banda took it then made a long pass, "Rodan!"

"..'kay.." Said Rodan who was already in front of Endou's post, "take this!! Kazanrai!!"

Rodan kicked the ball as he's covered by electricity. It's fatal speculation for Kidou that he didn't keep an eye on this small boy. No one was in the defense line but Endou and Kazemaru. Kazemaru couldn't stop the shoot, it's obvious since it's too powerful to stop by one player.

"Nekketsu punch!!"

It didn't seem took any effect on the shoot, yet Endou didn't have enough time to use another hissatsu. It's another goal for Ixal Fleet and now they led 4 scores already. Could the lightning team catch up on them?

"Captain! Pass it!!" Shouted Atsuya, "don't waste the time!!"

Endou took the ball, nodded shortly before kicking the ball to Toramaru. As Toramaru got the ball, he kicked upward and the ball transformed into four wheels of a car.

"RC Shoot!"

He's having fun by controlling the car's move, dodging some players until finally it reached to where Gouenji was waiting.

"Kazemaru!" Gouenji gave a sign to Kazemaru to come.

Both of them kicked the ball simultaneously before they finally kicked it together in mid-air. It's covered by fire energy & flew directly toward the goal by six wings on its sides.

"Honoo Kazamidori!"

Arbega snorted, "are you kidding me!?" He safely caught the ball like it's nothing, "is this what you got?" He's upset then threw the ball, "Ozrock-sama, don't you think we shall finish them up fast? Just let the rest of our players to do it.."

"Just shut your mouth, Arbega!!" Ozrock threw a tense glare at Arbega, "don't you dare to order me! I'm the rule!! An absolute rule!!"

A sweat flew on Arbega's face as his tongue was stuck between his gritted teeth. For a short moment, he got a flash on his mind that his head was rolling out separately from his neck. He exhaled deeply to calm his heart which was throbbing fast after the vision.

"I told you.. Don't make Ozrock-sama angry.." Said Reize.

Arbega stared at his shaking hands, "he will certainly kill me, won't he?"

"I think so.." Said Powai playfully, "guess what, Arbega.. As we win, Ozrock-sama will get rid of you.." She chuckled.

"I know that he's powerful, but I didn't expect that his power is something beyond my expectation.." Arbega clenched his fist, "Bitway Ozrock.. One of the fragments of the last malevolent sorcerer, Ultimecia.."

"Stargazer!"

As a rain of meteors stroke, Endou charging his right fist, summoning a majin spirit behind him. He jumped then at almost in the same time the shoot came, he hit it by a hammer move, leaving a wide hole on the ground.

"Ikari no Tettsui!"

This time, Endou could stop it. A wide grin plastered on his face as he jumped around in excitement. Despite of not knowing if it's a coincidence or not, the bandana boy kept his smile to assure his teammates. Without even telling them what to do, they nodded at one another as Endou threw the ball far to the middle field. Like usual, the captain of Inazuma Eleven team didn't seem care about win or lose as he felt that his team was in a good state. He supported his teammates from behind and for a short moment, they could get the flow upon Ixal Fleet though they still couldn't get one score.

"Were running out of time, Endou!!" Kidou panted hard as he's running to Endou, "I don't think that we can catch up with their score.."

"I know, Kidou.." Endou stared at the score board, "Kidou, I'm leaving the rest to you.." He tapped Kidou's shoulder, "the playmaker of Inazuma Eleven team.." He grinned determinedly, "you know what I mean, don't you?"

Kidou sighed in defeat, "such a reckless being.." He gave a small smile, "just don't die!" He punched Endou's chest.

Kidou entrusted Endou to Fudou while he's running to the middle field, signing the rest of the team with a short nod. At first, they're all startled, throwing their sight to Endou, but as Endou gave them a straight nod of agreement, they braced themselves to take an extreme strategy. Kidou gave a sign to kick the ball to Endou and while Endou held the ball, all of the team was entering the opponent's area.

"GO, GUYS!!" Endou gave a long pass.

This time, almost all of the Ixal Fleet's players took it as an advantage and rushing to Inazuma Eleven's area, leaving just Powai, Reize and Arbega. It's an opportunity for them to get the scores. The first one who got the ball was Hiroto and he used his Ryuusei Blade to make a shoot far from the middle field. Gouenji took the shoot as a pass and connected to Toramaru with his Maximum Fire shoot. Once again, Toramaru used RC Shoot, but he missed the right direction. The ball was far away to the side of the goal that made Arbega moved to catch it, but there was Atsuya who was suddenly appeared, kicking the ball far to the other side which was accepted by Shirou. With a soft smile, Shirou kicked it right to the goal. One score for the lightning team.

"Four more to go, huh?" Kidou glanced at Endou who was standing still with a bit pale on his face, "I'm sorry, Endou.. But.. We need more than this.."

In all sudden, there's a purplish aura gleaming around them, signaling them to absorb it as their captain voluntarily sharing his power.

"Don't worry, guys.. Use it all.."

Endou spread out his arms causing a blast of light which was fusing with a gust enveloping the whole field.

 


	31. Note: Writing Contest Announcement of The Lightning Awards

It's not an update, I'm sorry but in this occasion I'd like to let you know about TLA season 3 on Wattpad. The writing contest for our beloved Inazuma Eleven fandom. TLAS3 is now open & receiving those who have masterpieces on the fandom. Get yours & let's be part of the crowds.

This time they're receiving all works from Wattpad, ao3 & ffnet. 

 

For more details you can visit the link & fill in the forms. 

 

Link: https://my.w.tt/oxOZnPXjMS

 

TLAS3: TheLightningAwards by ArimaMary as the head chief. Don't hesitate to join us & let the world know that you're the best on the fandom. 


	32. The Awakening of The Guardians

**Note:** **“明けましておめでとうございます“** **(happy new year)**  
**Time is sure fast when you enjoy it & here we are in another brand new level. What's your hope for this year? Let's have a great blessing year & let's finish all our destiny. **

**January 1st, 2019**

****************

As the ball rolling out of the goal, Someoka stole it fast before Arbega could touch it. He passed it to Shirou which made a direct shoot to the goal. Unfortunately, Arbega could catch it and he wouldn't give it to anyone yet.

"The same strategy won't work on me.." Arbega tightened his grab on the ball.

"No, Arbega.. We won't use the same strategy for twice.." Kidou smirked.

In all sudden Atsuya running fast to Arbega and when he's about to crush him, Arbega threw the ball, dodging him fast and tried to balance himself from almost fell down.

"Got 'cha!!" Atsuya grinned, "make it in, Someoka!"

"Dragon Slayer!"

Someoka kicked the ball hard after he summoned a huge blue dragon. The ball which covered by blue energy, flew tremendously to the goal area, but Gouenji gave his Bakunetsu Screw as a booster shoot. Arbega tried his best to stop the shoot, but the shoot was too powerful to be stopped. One more score for Endou's team. They had no time for celebrating their success, since they're running out of time both in the game and Endou's life. They had received Endou's power more than the limit that causing Endou drained almost all of his own energy. He knelt down and his whole body was trembling. He's not sure could hold himself until the game's over, but they had no time to switch the player.

"Three more, huh?" Kidou sighed, "can we really catch up?"

"We can, Kidou.. We surely can.." Gouenji tapped Kidou's shoulder.

While the rest of the team was struggling on the battlefield, there's a strong pound which flinched both Yuuichi and Endou. They looked at each other as they felt a vague glum atmosphere from inside the cave. It's releasing a thin mist which spreading out to the whole room where they were. Most of them didn't care since they had to get three goals right away or they would face the end of everything, but Endou and Yuuichi could feel that it's being tense and tense. Endou was stunned by the view on the deep cave behind him and it's almost dragged him in, but another goal was successfully snapped him out from it. It's Gouenji who made the goal just now. That made two more scores to go, but still Endou couldn't shift his concern from the cave. His heart throbbing even faster as his eyes met with Yuuichi's eyes. The end time was coming closer and even if they could get one more goal, it could only made a tie between them. Drowned in desperate, once again Ozrock got the ball and he used Stargazer.

"Majin The Hand!"

Endou tried his best to stop the shoot despite of his lack of power. He's blown away to his own goal while the ball safely thrown to the opposite of him. Ozrock was about to kick it, but his move being frozen for an unknown reason, like the time's stopped. It's not only him, but the entire Ixal Fleet's players froze up on the spot. Soon after a loud clank sound like a clock hands echoing, there's a bright light swiped all the field like lightning. It even destroyed all the ground and the wall around them, letting the debris raining upon them. The game was automatically stopped or it could count as Inazuma Eleven's win since Ozrock and his team was gone, not leaving a single trace. That's not really should be worried at the moment. The Inazuma team was facing another unknown phenomenon. After making sure that everyone's okay and Endou had restored a bit, Yuuichi guided them to enter more deeper to where the Chrono Stone was. All the team was stunned by seeing a huge stalagmite which was flickering, surrounded by sparkling dust of light.

"Is that.. The Chrono Stone?" Someoka furrowed his eyebrows.

Yuuichi nodded, "yes.. It's the Chrono Stone you're looking for all this time.."

"Now, let's take it and get out of here.." Said Kazemaru worriedly.

Yuuichi held the team from stepping more farther, "no.. You can't.." His eyes saddened.

"What's wrong, Yuuichi?" Someoka confused.

"I guess, I can make this clear.." Said Endou in all sudden, "we can't set one single foot out of the cave at the moment.." He threw a sharp stare at the dark side in that room, "because, we're trapped in the spider web.."

It's not clear enough for the team to understand what their captain's up to, but Endou could feel a strong presence from the dark side of the room since they entered the room. It's obvious that all they would face was none other than the guardian of the Chrono Stone. Yuuichi and Endou weren't sure what's made the guardian woken up, yet they knew for sure that one of the cause was Endou's power from before. The orange colored hexagonal prism stone which was sealed up on the top of the stalagmite, attracted Endou's concern since he had the same stone inside him. Like the prophecy said that no one should activate the two stones, but here they're with the two stones which could be activated anytime. Should they continue or should they giving it up? Meanwhile, Yuuichi's face was full of glum of worry since he knew exactly that his little brother was already woken up from his slumber. It's time for the Tsurugi family's reunion, but Yuuichi could feel that this wasn't a warm family reunion.

"It's been a while, right nii-san?"

A familiar voice came out from the dark side of the room that caught them in a freezing flinch. Yuuichi threw a sad stare as he saw a figure of the only family he loved the most coming out and revealing himself.

"Kyousuke.." Yuuichi clenched his fist.


End file.
